Three year love triangle
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: It's been three long years since they had met each other but never taken it further then that, what happens when Shiro doesn't like the idea of Ichigo being with Grimm to much? Love triangles can be pretty nasty! -On hold-
1. Valentines day sucks

**A/N: OMG A NEW FIC! Lol Yaaay **** *Goes to start working on other fics before the pitch forks and guns are taken out***

**Warnings: Lil bits of boyXboy…nothing huge, Shiro's perv as usually but we love him for it :D**

Please Review! *LOVE*

Valentines day is one of the most loathed holidays out of the entire year but if your to much of a dumbass to understand why, well I'll give ya a couple reasons why. For starters you are forced to watch all the lovey dovey pukey shitty couples dance around all chipper and get as perky as a new set of fake tits as they stand right in front of you and suck face. The men are happy because there not only getting free chocolate but there also getting laid, yes men are pigs no matter what the reason or season. Then there are the fucking women who act like there on fucking drugs, giggling and blushing and all that gross shit women do. As you can tell I'm not into women, if you didn't get that already. Then of course comes the time when if your not dating someone you are forced into some fucked up position where even though your perfectly fine three hundred and sixty four days out of the year with being single, this one fucking day makes you feel like hurling your self off a bridge or curling up into the fetal position and crying your pitiful ass to sleep.

Now before you go mistaking me for one of these sad fuckers I'd like to slap some damn sense into that dumb shit skull of yours. There's no fucking way you'd find me bunched up drowning my sorrows away in alcohol or as women like to do, ice cream. Ya I might not be with anyone but I'm happy with that, sort of….Okay so there's only one person I've ever wanted in my entire long life of eighteen years and that is Ichigo Kurosaki. With the strawberry it was love at first sight, what just because I don't believe in some god awful fucking holiday like fucking valentine's day doesn't mean I can't be a romantic, err sort of.

Any way back to the whole love at first sight thing, I first met Ichigo back in grade nine when I had first transferred to the new high school. I got kicked out of my first one because I punched a teacher in the face because he told me I had to dye my hair back to my natural hair color. It was either flash him my pubes to prove him wrong or punch him in the fucking face and considering I already found the guy a huge pervert there was no way I was getting his jolly's off by showin him my package, so I knocked the fucker out cold. Luckily the school decided not to press charges and just shipped me off to someone else, how kind of them.

I don't know if I should be thanking them or condemning them to the darkest pits of hell for sending me here. As much as I have feelings for Ichigo I've never been able to do a damn thing about it, why you ask? Because he's always been taken, that and we've never gotten closer then a conversation here a conversation there. Were friends with completely different groups, my group of popular misfits and his group of popular bad boys, both rule the school, both have people wanting us and wanting to be us but we rarely talk with each of our groups are dangerous for different reasons and you have to be mad to try and infiltrate us.

Even though this has always been my predicament I've never seemed to lose my infatuation for him, fucking eh I'm sad. We first met back in grade nine when the teacher told me to take a seat next to him, the only thing was the damn strawberry seemed so damn unapproachable and at the time I was a very angry child so I thought as beautiful as this boy was I didn't want any thing to do with him so I chose to say nothing and just ignored his presence. I later began kicking my self in the ass for my stupid behavior because as time went on I soon found myself watching him more and more. At first the problem was oh he's straight but about a year ago he switched teams and started going out with this nerd with glasses, Ishida.

Now this is where we come back to today's present date, February fourteenth the gruesome day where I have had to watch the guy I have feelings for spend it with someone else for three years now. This is why I hate valentines day because every damn year I know some one else is spending it with Ichigo and it tares at me more and more.

"So you gonna make a move this year or are ya just gonna go get someone else ta suck yer dick tonight like ya have been doing for the past three years now?" A mans deep voice invaded my thoughts and my head whipped around to glare at the bastard. Of course it was Nnoitra, he was my best friend and new quite well of my feelings for the berry….Okay so pretty much all my friends did but still.

"Shut the fuck up patches, I don't see you doin shit about Shinji."I hissed out as I laid my head back onto my arms that where crossed over my desk allowing only my eyes to show as I watched the door waiting for my precious berry to arrive.

"That's where yer wrong Grimm, ya see I've come up with a new strategy, it's called let him come to me. All I have to do is strut my sexy ass around him enough to make him salivate and soon enough he'll come runnin."He explained with a proud grin that quickly turned into a one eyed glare when he heard me snort.

"He's had three years to come running to you, what makes you think he'll all of a sudden change his mind?"I questioned with a quirked brow.

"Shut the fuck up, you'll see jack ass."

"Prove me wrong Nnoi, dear god it would be nice for a change." I sighed out but my head automatically perked up when I saw the berry of my dreams waltz in looking, quite pissed off actually. Huh, usually he was all happy and shit on V-day….Okay not all happy and shit but his mouth did at least break out a little smile from his usual scowl. I watched as an agitated Ishida came in close behind him and when he reached out to grab the berry I had to suppress a growl, damn bookie was all hands.

"Don't fucking touch me Ishida, I told you it's over so stay the hell away from me."Ichigo lowly hissed but me and Nnoi could hear him loud and clear because he was standing right by our desks. I felt Nnoitra's foot jut out and kick me and I had to hold back a growl, his fucking steel toe boots hurt, fucking idiot.

"Please Ichi…It was a mistake, it was my first time drinking an-"

"I don't care if it was your first time fucking a woman, which it was and your gay for fuck sakes! My god you not only cheated on me but with a woman? Jesus Uryuu I thought you where better then that." Ichigo announced as he ran tan fingers through his tangerine spikes, oh how I would love for it to be my hand.

"Ichigo, please keep your voice down."Ishida announced and I couldn't suppress a snort which earned me a hard glare from the lying cheating four eyed bastard.

"Uryuu please go fuck your self because god knows I won't be doing it."Ichigo retorted and I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. I watched as Ichigo then proceeded to walk towards me, wait why the fuck was he walking towards me. I felt Nnoitra kick me once again in the same damn spot finally causing me to hiss out in pain.

"Dammit Nnoitra!"I shouted as I banged my fist onto my desk to cancel out the pain of my leg when I noticed that Ichigo was standing right in front of me. I gulped and looked up into deep honey brown orbs and I felt my stomach fill with nauseating butterflies. Damn how I would loved to kill each and every one of those damn things.

"Hey Grimmjow, do you mind if I sit next to you from now on? I noticed that Nnoitra had just moved next to Shinji so I was wondering if it was okay if I took his spot."Ichigo asked as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. My mind was on repeat, replaying each and every one of his words and my fucking tongue felt like a pile of sand but some how I managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Ya man, do whatever. I wouldn't want to sit next to a cheating piece of shit either."I watched as a grin formed on Ichigo's mouth and I felt my eyes widen. Holy mother of fucking holy angels I had never seen him smile like that before and I did it, he was smiling because of me, *Insert happy dance here*.

"Thanks Grimmjow, I know we haven't ever really talked before but better late then never right?"

"Yea, better late then never Kurosaki, took ya long enough."

**XXX**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the reason I became gay, he is what made me realize that I preferred men over women. His sexy god like body, sky blue hair and cerulean blue eyes had my heart stopping the first time I met him. Did I mention his voice was so sexy it could melt ice? Oh and he had fucking abs that look like they where carved by the gods them selves. Ya gym class is super fun. The biggest downer of all was that my dream man was straight. Of course he was fucking straight all the great men are straight. I mean George Clooney? Common people, god really does hate us gays. It was the biggest rumor though that Grimmjow was a world class womanizer. Damn, I whish he was a gay because yes god I would defiantly not put up a fight if he wanted to do anything to me.

Now where I got the courage to ask to sit beside him god only knows, I think it was a mixture of anger towards Ishida and pure giddiness at the thought of sitting next to him the fueled my fire. Though I must admit his reply shocked me.

As I sat down into the desk next to him I watched as Nnoitra leaned over to Grimm and whispered something to him and I felt my stomach knot at my thoughts. Was he talking about me? Now I admit my friends and Grimmjow's have never necessarily gone out of our way to be friendly to one another but we never really fought or anything that I knew of besides the random bitch fest with some of the more mouthy people (Cough Renji and Nnoitra Cough). I watched as Grimmjow let a feral grin slip into place and I found myself gulping down the large lump that had formed in my throat, fuck I was nervous as hell. I let out a sigh of relief as Renji and Hisagi pilled into through the classroom door but Renji looked like he was on a mission, a mission to kill Ishida, Oh fuck!

"You son of a bitch!"Renji roared as he snatched up Ishida by his collar and I was up off my seat in a second.

"Ichigo was good to you, he took it at your own dumbass pace and treated you like gold even when you belittled him he let it slide and you go and do this to him? What dick wasn't good enough for ya so ya had to go and-"

"RENJI!"My voice cut him off before he could go on, thank the lord I did because I think some of the other student's ears where now bleeding.

"What Ichigo? Common let me deck him just once okay maybe twice but let me do it! It'll make you feel better!"Renji whined but when he turned back to a squirming Ishida a sadistic grin split across his face.

"Make me feel better? What makes you think I need that sort of comfort Renji? I'm completely fine with the fact that I broke up with him. Why would I want to waist my time on some lying scumbag whose trying to push himself back in the closet. Sorry not my cup of tea Ren, now put him down before he pisses himself."I coolie demanded and I watched as Renji began to lower Ishida down and just before his feet hit the floor he shoved him away sending him flying into desks.

"Damn Renji, you should really get that nasty twitch looked at, comes at the worse possible times." Hisagi joked as he eyed the poor boy on the floor. I heaved a sigh as I went over to help him up, I may have said some harsh things but by no means did I condone my best friend's violence. Uryuu glanced up at me with viscous eyes and slapped my hand away. My eyes went wide at the act and I felt my anger flare up as my lip curled into a snarl, fucking asshole couldn't just let me help him could he, he had to go and take my kind action and slap me in the face with it fucking bastard. My thoughts where slowly halted as a chair screeched across the floor and before I got a chance to see who it was Grimmjow was in front of me grabbing Ishida with one hand by the collar and lifting him much higher then Renji had.

"Well hello there princess, ya see I may not be close to Kurosaki over here but what you just did there really pissed me off." Grimmjow explained calmly as he cocked his head to the side as he analyzed his pray, holy mother Grimmjow could be scary but still sexy always sexy.

"Even after he tried to help your cheating ass up off the floor you went and played the victim by slapping his hand away."I listened as his voice changed into a growl and his voice left my body shivering. He was angry for me? Wow.

"I'm not as nice as Red over there and like I said you pissed me off and you don't have Kurosaki to save your ass now because he can't hold shit over me, so tell me are ya scared yet bookie?" I watched as Ishida's eyes went comically wide as he began to thrash around, yes he was currently looking into the eyes of satan. I'm surprised he hasn't pissed himself yet because I would be well on my way.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Ukitake sensei's voice rang out through out the classroom and I breathed a steady sigh of relief. Ishida would live to breathe another day, thank god.

"No problem here sensei just male bonding, right Ishida?"Grimmjow announced with a large smirk as he placed a franticly nodding Ishida back down on the floor.

"I see well then please everyone take there seats." Everyone quickly scrambled back to there seat and I watched as Renji eyed me and then let out a sigh as he watched me sit next to Grimmjow and just shake his head. Renji knew my feelings towards the bluenette and had a hard time excepting it, he didn't think it was healthy for my to continue it, which it wasn't but I had had a bad day and I wanted to get to know the man of my dreams so fuck everyone else.

"Grimmjow…"I watched as he flicked his blue gaze to mine and I thought I saw a flicker of worry but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Ya?"

"You….You shouldn't have done that, you could have gotten into big shit."I announced and I listened to him snort out a laugh and I turned to glare at him.

"And why do you care if I do or not?"He drawled and I felt my face grow slightly pink, crap I was letting my poker face slide.

"B-Because….I don't I just…You just shouldn't okay? Where almost done with this dump and you don't want to fuck up all your hard work for nothing."I stuttered out and I watched as his grin grew.

"Who said it was for nothing?"Grimmjow's eyes shone with playfulness and I had to swallow to get my voice working. Damn, the things his eyes did to me.

"I'm not late! But Stark is!"All our eyes shot up to the man that just arrived, shouting along with his obnoxious laugh. That could only be one Shirosaki Ogichi, the albino was always late every single day for the past three years but the teachers don't question him because they figure that if they push it too much he'll just end up telling them to go fuck them selves and leave school which would be a complete waste considering his smarts. He's second in our top twenty, Uyruu's first and I'm third….Last time I checked I think Grimmjow was around eleven which is still really amazing considering to enter the top twenty your average has to range in at least the eighties.

"Yes, yes Shirosaki please just take your seat, you too Stark."I watched as Shiro saluted the teacher and came to sit in front of me along with the lazy brunette. When he spotted me a large grin spread across his face. Shriosaki was the only person in Grimmjow's little group that I've ever talked to, in fact where pretty close when you think about it.

"Heya strawberry, whatcha doin over here on my side of the fence?"Shiro joked as he sat down and I grinned up at him.

"Ohh? Last time I checked it was Grimmjow's side of the fence not yours Ogichi."I watched him shiver and then glare at me which quickly turned into a pout.

"Maaa Ichi don't be so mean and call me by my last name ya know how much I hate it!"Shiro hated his last name with a passion, something to do with his father being not so great of a man.

"Then don't call me strawberry."I sighed out as I ran my hand through my hair and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Grimmjow was watching me and it sent shivers down my spine and caused a little red to form on my face, dammit stupid Jeagerjaques!

"Ichi? You okay, yer all red like a-"

"I'm fine jackass!"I hissed out at Shiro and he silently chuckled away as sensei began his lesson.

"Oi why are you sitting over here though? Ya miss me that much huh?" Shiro asked as he leaned back in his seat to whisper to me but he was still facing the front.

"Uyruu cheated on me and I broke up with him and I didn't want to sit next to him, has nothing to do with missing you." I guess that shocked Shiro a little because he fell back in his chair and smashed his head off of my desk.

"Shit Shiro are you okay?"I asked as Nnoitra and Stark burst out laughing and I watched as Grimmjow tried his best to hold back his laughter not doing such a great job he just let it go and howled out with the rest of his friends along with Renji and Hisagi I might add.

"Nnnh….That fuckin hurt.."Shiro grumbled as he began to stand back up and then wobbled so I caught him.

"Sensei I think Shiro should go see the nurse to get his head checked."I announced and wrapped my arm around his waist to help support the albino as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think that's a good idea Ichigo, please if you don't mind." Sensei waved me off and I quickly grabbed Shiro's book bag and mine with a light sigh.

As we exited the classroom and got half way down the hall Shiro pushed off of me grabbing his bag as he began to skip down the hallway towards the school doors. I paused for a second before listening to his stupid cackle of a laugh.

"Whatcha waitin fer Ichi?"He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I thought you where hurt asshole?"I shouted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh paleeease I've hit my head off of much harder things then that, now common we got about an hour or so before next class!"Shiro stated as he began to go through the doors and with a large sigh I followed.

As we sat outside I laid underneath the large maple tree off to the side of the school, it was more of a hidden area that only my group occupied for lunch so we knew no one would catch us here. Before we went outside we had grabbed our jackets so we wouldn't get sick from the cold. Right now I was enjoying the warm sun rays as they danced across my skin, lighting up my hair and keeping the winter chill off of me. The warm sun suddenly disappeared as black darkened over my closed eye and when I opened them my voice caught in my throat as Shiro now straddled my form, arms on either side of my head well his face was inch's from mine.

"S-Shiro….Whatcha doin?"My voice croaked out and I watched as a slow grin formed on his face and my face got warm from his close proximity.

"So how was sex with the nerd Ichi? Ya would never tell me shit when you two were datin but now that cher not…."His voice trailed off leaving it open as he sat down on my lap, his butt now right flush against my crotch well his hands now moved down my chest.

"S-Sex sucked….But I'm sure you already knew that…."My face felt like it was on fire from admitting something so embarrassing. I always pleased Uryuu, well I thought I did but he was never willing to go far with four play. Not once did he ever give me head, god he never even gave me a fucking hand job. Thank god I was on top or I would have feared my penis was going to explode from lack of physical contact.

"Mmmm, is Ichi junior feelin neglected?"Shiro whispered as he rubbed against me. Oh ya Ichi junior was definitely lonely and Shiro felt too fucking good right now. Shiro was my first for both top and bottom and it had always been a fun time when we did hook up but we never took it further than that and once I started dating Uryuu we obviously stopped, I wasn't a cheater unlike some people.

"Jesus Shiro I just broke up with him last night."I whined out and be brought his tongue down to flick at my ear.

"And when was the last time you got head Ichi? I know it's yer favorite."

"S-Seven months…."Yes I had been dating Uryuu for about a year now….. We hadn't started having sex till five months after we first started dating and not once when we did had he ever touched me there. At my words Shiro's head shot up, his eyes where comically wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock. I could feel my face heating back up from pure embarrassment. Yeah this is why I never told Shiro about my sex life with Uryuu, it was fucking embarrassing.

"S-Se-Seven months? He never touched you for seven months?"Shiro shouted in shock and I began to pick at my zipper on my jacket.

"Actually he never touched me period, not even with his hand and we had only started having sex seven months ago so ya not once."I admitted and I furrowed my brows as I saw something like anger mix into Shiro's golden eyes. But it disappeared as he shook his head. A large smirk then formed on his lips and he lowered himself off of me completely and spread my legs so he could move in between them and started to undo my pants.

"W-Wait Shiro! Were outside!"I yelled and he paused to glance up at me as he licked his lips.

"No ones gonna come Ichi except for you."With that he yanked down my boxers to reveal my half hard member to the chilly wind earning a sharp hiss from me. I watched as Shiro's eyes glossed over with lust as he looked at my crotch and I felt myself twitch as his breath came faster as his tongue darted out to lick the head.

"Ah Shiro…"I moaned out as his cool yet warm fingers wrapped around the base and within a few strokes I was completely hard and dripping for release, ya I was extremely horny and even though I was having sex I was unsatisfied, how sad was that?

"Mmm Ichi I've missed how good you taste."Shiro's moaned out as he dragged his tongue over a prominent vein and then swallowed the head moaning as he tasted more of my pre cum. My back arched as my head fell back, dear god I almost forgot how good it felt to have a man touch you there.

"Fuck Shiro, s-so gooood."I moaned out as I bucked my hips for more and Shiro held my hips down as he swallowed me whole, his nose burying into orange curls. My hands went straight to his hair, pulling on the silver strands and earning a low purr from the albino.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Shiro!"I hissed out as he started to bob his head and it was too much for me. I pushed his head down to hold him still as my back arched and I came in his throat. I felt Shiro twitch and then moan as he began drinking as fast as he could so he didn't choke. I watched with heavy lids as he came up for air, a small dribble of cum dripping down the corner of his mouth and I couldn't help but lean over and lick it up. Shiro smirked and leaned in and captured my mouth in a heated kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue and it made me shiver and I had to pull him away. I knew if we went on that it would lead to sex and I wasn't ready for that. I just broke up with my boyfriend for god sakes. I mean I already kind of feel bad for the whole blow job even though it was fucking amazing.

"Whats ta matter Ichi, was it not good?"He asked with a cock of the head.

"You know it was good, its just even though the relationship sucked I still cared about him and he still hurt me….I'm not ready for sex with someone else, even if my body wants it my minds not ready even if it is just mindless sex…" I explained and he let out a long sigh but nodded. He then flipped open his cell to check the time.

"We still have twenty minuets till class."He announced as he flopped back down on to the grass and I nodded as I buckled my belt back up.

"So yer sittin next to Grimm now eh?"He asked and I felt a blush heat my face and quickly looked away. Shiro knew I liked Grimmjow and was one of his closest friends even though it was like this I trusted that he would never tell him anything, Shiro would never embarrass me like that.

"Ichi he's straight for fuck sakes why the hell do you keep torturing your self with it."Shiro asked in a nasty tone and I raked a hand threw my hair in frustration, great I knew where this was headed and it wasn't pretty. Every time Shiro brought up Grimmjow he got extremely pissed off and it usually ended in a fight between us.

"Torturing myself? Ha! The only torture I've been putting myself through was staying in a relationship with someone who couldn't satisfy me sexually or mentally for a fucking year. That was torture, sitting next to Grimmjow is a fucking god sent in comparison." I shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe now but by the end of the fuckin week you'll be regrettin it." Now I rolled my eyes even though the small twitch inside of me told me he was right but fuck it, my fucking bad if I wanted to get to know the guy that I had had the hots for! Not to mention for fucking three years now! I mean I'm sorry I want to at least get to know him before we all fuck off to college and that will be the end of it right? After college we'll all go our separate ways and I'll never hear from him again so why the fuck not.

I quickly shot up not really wanting to continue the conversation and suddenly feeling rather sick to my stomach, I needed to get away from Shiro. He only made me feel more stupid for my school boy crush on his best friend and that was the last thing I wanted to feel at the moment.

"Where are ya goin now?"He spat out and as I whirled around, scowl placed on my face and I could see his regret of his tone so I just tsked.

"I'm going back inside I don't feel like sitting out here any more."I said as I began to walk away. I heard no motion of him following me which I was grateful for. Knowing Shiro he would probably skip the rest of the school day anyway and there was no way in hell I was going to get pulled along for that. Unlike him I needed to study and attend class to pass.

As I entered the building I caught a glimpse of blue hair about headed for the infirmary and my eyes went huge, if he asked where Shiro was then the nurse would be informed that me and Shiro where suppose to be down there and then shit would hit the fan.

"Grimmjow!"I hissed out and his head snapped around before he opened the door. I quickly jogged up to him and I watched his brows scrunch up in confusion and he cocked his head to the side, damn he was so cute.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki, thought you where gonna take Shiro to the nurse?"He asked and I began to scratch the back of my head.

"Ya well you know Shiro….He just did it to skip class and the bastard pulled me along for the ride."I sighed out as I shook my head and I listened to him sigh as well.

"Ya sounds like something the fucker would do..."My brows furrowed in confusion at Grimmjow's harsh tone towards his best friend.

"I never knew you guys where such good friends…."Grimmjow's rough voice broke me out of my confusion and I swear I thought he sounded jealous but that was just my imagination right?

"Mmm well me and Shiro hung out in middle school so we were friends before the whole high school deal and never really drifted apart ya know? "I listened as he grunted as he acknowledged it and then sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Am I bothering you Grimmjow?"Wow could I have asked anything more stupid? 'Yes, yes you could have Ichigo. I mean you could have just asked him what you where really wondering…How the fuck did he get to be so sexy…"My inner voice rambled on and I mentally flipped it off as I listened to him howl out in laughter which of course caused me to blush. God dammit I've been blushing like a fucking virgin today!

"No Kurosaki not bothering me, I was just thinking about something." I couldn't help but sigh as he once again called me by my last name why the hell couldn't he just call me Ichigo? Grimmjow smirked and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What?"I asked in agitation which only seemed to make his smirk grow.

"You're pouting."

"What the- No I'm not!"I shouted in shock, I was not pouting.

"Well not any more but you where, what's got yer panties in a knot Kurosaki?"He asked with a raised brow and I couldn't help as I let my tongue slip.

"Because you always call me Kurosaki, that's not my name dumbass, my names Ichigo, I-ch-go!"I shouted out and his eyes went wide in shock along with mine. Crap had I just said that? And on top of it all called him a dumbass for it too? 'Yuppers and you can handle this one on your own du-mb-ass' My inner voice announced as it put up an out for lunch sign. Fuck.

"Uh-err ya….bye…"I stuttered out as I quickly turned on my heel and began to walk away of course before I could get very far my arm was snatched back causing me to stumble and land into Grimmjow's chest. My mind started reeling to get my mouth to say something but all I could come up with was.

"Wow…You smell good…"I mumbled into his chest as I inhaled his spicy musky sent that sent a cool chill up my spine. I let out a content sigh and I felt Grimmjow's grip on my wrist tighten and I finally realized what I said.

"Oh. My. God! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like you think I-I-I mean ya you smell nice b-but n-not in a s-se-sexual way or anything!"I rushed out as I waved my free hand around like a maniac.

"You're blushing."Grimmjow deadpanned as he brought his other hand up to wrap around my waist and bring me closer to his body.

"O-Of course I'm blushing I'm embarrassed and what are you doing?"I shouted and a feral grin broke across his face, cerulean eye's twinkling.

"Why should you be embarrassed if it's nothing sexual and I'm just bringing you closer to me and I've always wondered what it would be like to hold you in my arms I-ch-go." His sensual voice purred out as he sounded out my name and he leaned into me causing my face, ears and neck to turn red. Oh my god he's way to close and waaaaaah?

"B-But….Huh?"I stammered out as I let my body go limp in his arms, it was just to good to be true and oh god did he ever feel good. So hard and warm and muscled and chiseled and sexy, oh dear lord this was not good for my heart in fact this was not good for my crotch either because lil Ichi was starting to stir.

"What's wrong Ichi?"I gasped out as his lips rubbed against my ear as he spoke and it was now that I was good and hard, oh shit. My mind finally snapped back but when I tried to move away he pulled me in tighter causing my crotch to rub against his thigh making me moan. Oh fuck my life, please just kill me now.

**XXX**

"Aaah!" My eyes went to the size of saucers when I heard him moan and then I felt it, he was hard. I couldn't help my curiosity and rubbed my thigh over it earning another sharp moan/gasp.

"I-Ichigo…" I breathed out and I felt him shudder as I spoke his name, I had no idea what the fuck was going on but there was no way I was passing up this delicious offer but of course just like a fucking movie, before I had a chance to do anything I heard a pair of shoes come to a screeching halt and I felt him stiffen in my arms. I watched as his eyes went wide with realization of what was going on and what he was doing.

"Opps." Renji's voice spoke out and Ichigo immediately ripped his wrist from my grasp and with out a word or a glance he ran off completely passing his friend with his head down.

I watched with wide eyes and then glanced at Renji who had complete confusion written on his face and I couldn't help but scowl as I whipped around and stomped in the opposite direction. Things had just gotten really fucking confusing. Was Ichigo hard for me or was it something else? Did I upset him or was he just embarrassed that he was hard? Maybe he wasn't even attracted to me and I was just a man with an overly large ego. Fuck my life just when I get on speaking terms with the berry this shit happens, now what? This is why I hate valentines day, complete epic fail right here people. *Insert face palm here*

**A/N: Wooooow so I had a need to write this people! Lol I've been dying to write a Grimm/Ichi fic where there in highschool because well….I have no clue really and now look my fics are pilling up and chappys will be coming later….But I'm sorry it had to be done, my fingers wouldn't stop itching to write it :D *gets shot* DX Ahhh, now I'm going to go work on SAV and OINE…Please forgive me… but if you love it please review!**

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	2. Tattoo's and Piercings

**A/N:Omg so glad to see people reading this and liking it! I am loving writing this so far so can't wait for more.**

Warnings: Nothing big to worry about ^.^

Please Review! xD

Man my luck sucked didn't it? Like really truly blow's one giant dick. Ever since Renji had caught me and Ichigo, he refuses to talk to me. In fact he's doing his best job at avoiding me as much as possible. He comes to class just before the bell rings so I can't talk to him before. The moment the bell rings for break, lunch or the end of the day he's out the damn door and gone before I even have a chance to utter out strawberry. I never knew the kid was so damn fast, he really doesn't show it off in gym class does he? Now today's Saturday and I spent my entire week on the verge of hurling myself out the window because of this. Fuck, I thought he was gay? Why the fuck is he being so awkward about this shit! Damn strawberry.

"So are ya gonna tell me what exactly happened between you and Ichigo?"Shiro asked for the fifth time that day and I dug the needle deeper into his back as I finished up the detailing of his tattoo causing him to hiss out in pain.

I worked at a Tattoo parlor as an apprentice and one day I hoped to open up my own place. My boss say's I'm a natural and that I'll be one of the best by the time he's done with me. I've been working here for two years now and I'm already doing both tats and piercings. All my friends come here now if they want ink done or need some more metal in there body, course the fuckers don't get it done for free.

"No asshole I don't want to get into for the fifth fucking time!"I cursed out as I dipped the needle back into the black ink.

"What the fuck he won't tell me either!"Shiro whined out and I pulled back before I continued.

"How fucking close are you to him any way? You never really explained your relationship with him, every time I asked you you'd always just brush me off."I announced as I started the gun back up and went to work once again.

"We've known each other since middle school….Nothing really ta tell."I cocked a brow as I gently wiped away the access ink and then went back.

"Sounds like there is, do you want it completely finished up to day?"I asked and he nodded his head to continue and I sighed out as I began to retrieve more ink.

"Just friends that's all."I cocked an eyebrow as I turned around to start on the shading.

"Mmmhmm, I'd fucking hope so or else I'd have to take my fist and give you a new set of teeth."This made Shiro stiffen but relaxed just as fast.

"Oh I know! Here's an idea oh bestist friend of mine, why don't you get Ichigo to come down here so then he won't have a chance to run. He'll have to talk to me."I said with a large grin and I felt Shiro sigh out.

"Grimm I don't wanna get involved." Okay hold the fucking train this fucker is hiding something.

"Okay what the fuck first your all whiny and shit begging to know what the fuck happened between me and him and then when I ask for your help to get him down here your all, Oh Grimmykins! I don't wanna get involved! Ya my ass what the fuck is going on Shiro?"I asked as I swiveled my stools wheels around so I could see him.

"Nothin and I do not beg!"He hissed out and I rolled my eyes and waved a black gloved hand for him to continue on with his explanation.

"Fuck fine I'll call him but I'm not gonna promise shit!"He shouted out as he pulled his phone out and hit five for speed dial. Oh so there not close friends but he has him on fucking speed dial huh? What is he, his fucking drug dealer or something?

"Hey strawberry whatcha up to?"Shrio announced in a slightly annoyed tone and I pulled the phone away from Shrio's ear and hit speaker phone to listen in which earned a hard glare from the albino.

"Fuck Shiro don't fucking call me that do I have to say it?"Ichigo's harsh voice pooled out and I heard listened to Shiro chuckle.

"Please don't I promise I'll be good."

"Fine now what the fuck do you want?"I had to hold back a chuckle from his words, didn't seem Ichigo was to happy to be hearing from him, but at the same time….His voice almost sounded playful which kind of pissed me off.

"I was wonderin what cher up to."Shiro repeated earning a low chuckle from Ichigo.

"Jerkin off and you?"My eyes went to the size of saucers as well as Shiro's, I'm sorry he was what?

"Du-uh g-gettin my tattoo finished up."

"Oh yeah? And where's this one going to be?"Ichigo's voice spoke out in curiosity, where the fuck did Shiro have other tattoo's? My mind began to wonder until Shiro's voice cut through.

"My back, I'm getting a design that Grimm sketched up for me."He mumbled.

"Grimmjow draws?"My eye's lit up at his curiosity. Damn I wanted him to come down here so bad.

"Ya he's a ta-"I quickly punched Shiro in the arm to get him to stop, idiot was supposed to get him down here. If he told him I was a tattoo artist he would know I was the one doing it, idiot.

"Err artist he loves ta draw but eh any way did ya wanna come down and chill with me, its big so it'll probably be a lil while. " He quickly blurted out and I gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Hmmmm where is it?"

"Espada's tattoo's and piercings."

"Oh the same place that you took me to get my tongue done?"I almost dropped the damn gun when he mention he had his tongue pierced, holy mother how did I not notice that?

"Ya same palace…."

"Sure got nothing better to do today except sulk, I'll be there in ten."He announced and with that he hung up. Holy shit, Yes! He was coming down here and I would finally get to see him and talk to him.

"Alright thanks man! I owe ya one."I announced and I watched as Shiro sighed out.

"Ya, ya can we just get this show on the road."

"Fine but first tell me why and when the fuck you took him to get his tong-"

"GRIMMJOW, HURRY THE FUCK UP!"He finally shouted.

"Whoa my fucking bad man chill."

"Well the longer ya fucking leave it da more painful it makes it and times ticken buddy get cher as in gear god dammit!"I just rolled my eyes and started back up, since when the fuck did the albino care about pain?

**XXX**

As I entered the tattoo shop I listened to the over head bell ding at my arrival and I couldn't help but think back to how weird Shiro had sounded over the phone, it was almost like he wanted to get off the phone as fast as possible, weird. I listened as the tattoo gun buzzed away and I rounded the corner of the shop to enter the ink room and stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes landed on the bluenette that was tattooing Shiro, Grimmjow.

"What the hell?"Was all I could mumbled out as Grimmjow looked up at me and grinned stopping his machine.

"Sorry Ichi, had to get Shiro to ask ya down here if I wanted to get a chance to talk to you. After all ya can't keep running forever." My eyes shot to Shrio who was hunched over wearing a prominent frown/glare which confused me, was it because of the pain? Pfft ya right, Shiro and pain are like peanut butter and jelly, they were made for each other. Did Shiro not want me here, is that why he was so weird on the phone? He probably was trying to get me out of coming or something but why?

"Shiro?"I asked and I saw him wince as he glance an awkward half assed grin in my direction.

"My bad berry, he made me."He apologized lamely and I sighed as I leaned on the door frame throwing my eyes to Grimm. His eyes lighting up as I set my sites on him. Damn I really didn't want to have this conversation with him but he was right I couldn't avoid him forever, it was my own damn fault for moving next to him in the first place…Wait did he call me Ichi?

"Come take a seat Ichi."There it was again, what the fuck?

"Don't call me Ichi!"I announced as I took the seat he was offering me behind Shiro.

"Ahh why not? "

"You can't go from calling someone by there last name then to calling them a nickname like we've been friends for years idiot."I announced and he chuckled with laughter.

"Whatever you say Ichigo."He announced before we heard a low growl come from Shrio.

"Ya, ya I'm starting, shit."Grimmjow blew out as he started back out and I took this moment to glance back at Shiro's new tattoo and as I almost fell off my seat at the site of it.

"Holy shit!"I exclaimed and I saw Shiro's head shoot up in panic.

"W-What?"He asked I just chuckled at his nervousness, was this Grimmjow's first time? Couldn't be not with how fucking amazing this looked. Shiro had gotten large black wings done on his back, they stood out amazingly against his crisp white skin making him look like a fallen angel.

"Shiro it looks amazing!"I announced and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey where you doubting me jackass? And stop giving him all the credit I'm the one that designed it and is tattooing it."Grimmjow whined out as he worked on the minor shading.

"Ya no shit, remind me to come to you when I get my tattoo done."I mumbled out as I watched his hands work away and then pause for a second before continuing.

"You want to get a tattoo done?"Grimmjow asked and I nodded my head.

"Mmm correction though, when I get my second one done."I corrected and I watched him completely stop this time causing Shiro to whine out.

"Your second? What and where is your first?"He asked with a cocked brow and I sighed as I turned around and lifted up my shirt to expose my shoulder blade. The tattoo was of the date my mother passed away and then circling the date was vines leading to blooming flowers.

"What does the date mean?"

"It's the day my mother passed away, it's in tribute to her."I announced as I set my shirt back down and turned around to face him with a smile making his is go from sad to mildly shocked before he gave me a small smile back and went back to work, knowing no words needed to be said. I came to terms with my mothers passing a long time ago, the tattoo was just in memory of her.

"So then tell me this, where's these other tattoos that Ichigo had mentioned Shiro."Grimmjow questioned making me furrow my brows in confusion. When had I talked about Shiro's tattoos? My mind began to rack itself as to when I had until it hit me, when we were on the phone!

"Did you have me on speaker phone?"I hissed out, what the fuck was going on?

"Uhh….Talk to Grimm he's the one who put you on speaker."At that my eyes snapped to Grimmjow who was currently biting his lip as he tattooed away. 'Wait hold the phone Ichigo, that means he heard you announce that you where jerking off.' My inner voice announced and I couldn't help the groan that came out as I hung my head. Great not only was I a pervert who got a hard on from being aroused from his smell I was now a pervert who talked dirty to his best friend, fucking lovely.

"I'm leaving."I announced as I stood up to leave and Grimmjow immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Wait why?"

"Oh geez I dunno Grimmjow, maybe because not only did you trick me into coming down here but you also listened in on mine and Shiro's conversation, hmmmm I wonder why I wouldn't want to be here right now." My words dripped with sarcasm but they didn't seem to faze Grimmjow.

"First of all I never tricked you into coming down here, Shiro asked you if you wanted to come down and see his tattoo get finished and you agreed you never asked who was tattooing him or even if any one was down here with him and secondly why the fuck do you care so much that I listened in? It's not like you talked about anything privet."He announced as he went back to tattooing.

"But hey if you wanna leave go right ahead there's the door, it's not like I'm not used to you avoiding me by now any way."He hissed out causing me to glare at him.

"It's not like we were friends to begin with so why the fuck do you care now what I do?"I shouted out and watched as Shiro hissed out when Grimmjow's pressure increased.

"Oh I dunno Ichigo? Maybe because I thought we could get to be friend's but well that sure does fucking fly out the window because you can't seem to get over whatever the fuck it is you need to get over! Seriously if it was because you were embarrassed well get the fuck over it already where not in preschool no more, grow up!" Grimmjow's words rattled my bones deep with anger, this was not good. We were both men with short tempers and his words were only fueling my fire but at the same time I refused to show him that I was a coward…Then again I also wanted to tell him to go fuck him self hmm so many decisions.

I finally choose to growl out and take my seat once again with a loud thump. I ran my hand through my hair angrily and closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm down my anger. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth that's how you best control your anger. At least that's what I've been told.

"I'm hungry."Shiro announced causing me to crack my eyes open and drop my hand. I watched as he swung his head around to grin at me and I couldn't help but blush as I turned my head away to look out the window. When we where having our fuck buddies game Shiro thought it would be a good idea to have a code saying or word for when he was in the mood for sex and what does the pig come up with? I'm hungry of course it would always be followed with I'm hungry for some strawberries, haha hint hint nudge nudge. Ya Shiro was sooo funny. But then again it worked every damn time.

"Shut up, you can eat all you want when you're done so stop bitching."Grimmjow announced as he dipped his needle in the black ink.

"Oh I plan on it, in fact I'm quite thirsty too. I could really go for some milk."Shiro said with a causal grin making Grimmjow snort.

"Milk, since when the fuck do you drink milk?"

"What I always enjoy a nice warm glass of milk, don't you?"He asked in a curious tone and I watched form the corner of my eye as Grimmjow wrinkled his nose.

"That's fuckin nasty dude, enough with the hot milk shit we'll grab a fucking beer after this like real men."He announced and I couldn't help my chuckle, like real men eh? Thank god he didn't get the hint of Shiro's hot milk though, I was waiting for him to go with his old strawberries and cream joke then of course I would have had to slap him in the back, damn that would fucking hurt.

"Ya gonna join us Ichi?"Grimmjow asked and I saw Shiro glance at me and I heaved a large sigh.

"Ya, ya fuck I'll come but I'm not staying long, one beer tops."I announced as I watched as a large grin spread on Grimmjow's face, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Shit this is bad, alcohol definitely won't help on second thought maybe I'll just get water.

About an hour later Grimmjow was done and wiping down Shiro's back. It looked fucking amazing. I couldn't help but ogle it before he taped it up.

"Damn Shiro….That's fricken hot and I think it suits you very well."I whispered into his ear and I watched him send me a slight glare as his hand shot up to his ear brushing it in shock making me chuckle.

After Grimmjow was finished me he told me and Shiro to go wait out side as he cleaned up before his boss came. Shiro tossed him the money and he slid his loose shirt on. The moment we stepped outside I pulled Shiro off to the side of the building causing him to 'oof' in the process. I pinned him against the wall making sure his back didn't hit the wall though.

"What. The. Fuck. SHIRO!"I hissed out, I wanted to know what the fuck he was thinking. I mean I trusted him and then he goes and does this?

"My fucking bad but what the fuck was I suppose ta say? He kept on going on about wantin ta know what our relationship was and I know ya don't want him ta find out so I changed da subject and before I knew it he was asking me ta call you. I tried ta back out but then hew as all 'yer hiddin somethin.'"Shiro shot back and I let a sigh out. Fuckin Shiro, that still didn't answer why the fuck he let me get put on speaker phone but whatever.

"Fine, it's fine."I announced as I let my hands slide back to my sides and I was quickly turned around and then pinned to the wall.

"Shiro…"I called his name in a warning voice making him grin devilishly.

"Oh don't worry Grimm won't come out until his boss is here which isn't till."He brought his phone out to look at the time a grinned.

"Four thirty and we still got five minuets and I'm dieing for a taste of my strawberry." With that he leaned in and captured my lips at first I protested but within seconds I was caving and moaning into the kiss as I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair. I couldn't help it when Shiro kissed me it was completely intoxicating. It was almost like a drug the way it clouded my senses and melted my bones turning me into jello. He was such a bad influence on me, the way his tongue coaxed mine to play with him. Having him bite down on my lip as he placed his knee in between my legs, nudging my growing arousal causing me to whimper, it was all just too good. Then I heard him hiss out in pain though when I gripped his shoulders.

"Oh shit Shiro I'm sorry I forgot!"I watched as he waved it off with a wave as he shifted his shoulder to ease the pain. I grabbed his face and placed small butterfly kisses along his face and jaw and then down his neck. He smirked and tilted his head to the side to let me continue. I listened to him sigh with contentment and I smiled into his neck, gently sucking on his pulse point making him let a low purr out.

We both jerked back though when we heard the bell to the shop ding at the arrival of someone, thank god that damn bell was loud. We quickly came back around and I beeped my car so we could hop in. I watched as Shiro sat beside me and smirked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hmmm something tells me Grimm's not gonna be to keen on walking when there's a perfectly able moving vehicle in his sites."I joked and I heard him scoff.

"Grimmjow has his bike so he can ride that, either way he could just suck my giant cock for all I care."He announced and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Something tells me he wouldn't be too pleased with that answer." I watched him roll his eyes as Grimm walked out the doors with his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket. God damn he looked hot in normal clothes. Even though he looked like a fucking model in the school uniform he looked even better like this. Ripped form fitting blue jeans with a tight black tee shirt and black motorcycle jack with black boots. The outfit made his hair and eyes come alive and made me go weak in the knees, god damn. I watched as he sauntered up to the car nodding in approval as he eyed it and I couldn't help but feel proud. Grimmjow thought my car was worthy!

"Nice ride Ichi."He said with almost a proud smirk making me gush on how lovely his smirk was.

"T-Thanks I found him second hand in the junk yard, me and the guys worked our asses off to make him what he is today."

"Him?" He asked with a cocked brow and I couldn't help but laugh, this was an on going joke between me and my friends.

"Well duh, I'm gay after all. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of riding in him if he was a chick, that' just wrong."I joked making him bark out a laugh.

"What's _his _name then."

"Tensa Zangetsu."I announced with a proud grin and I watched as he began to circle around the car doing a full body check. Tensa was a black on black Ferrari 458 italia with red accents on the interior, he was my baby and I loved him to death.

"I didn't know you where into car's Ichi."He announced from my side now.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Grimmjow."I joked and I heard him snort.

"But ya I am, total grease monkey. In fact that's what I want to do, I wanna become a mechanic." I said casually and he stopped in front of my window and bent down.

"You serious?"He asked and I nodded. My dad was shocked when I first told him back at the beginning of high school but he said as much as he was hoping I would become a doctor he was pleased that I found my calling and was even more impressed when me and the guys did the car. It was in okay condition when we got it but we made it better then brand new after we got through with it. I watched as he tossed his keys to Shiro who caught them with a raised brow.

"Go take my bike I wanna get a ride with Ichi, wanna see how this baby handles."He announced as he tapped the roof of the car. I glanced at Shiro who sighed as he ran his hands through his hair as he stepped out.

"I don't wanna ride yer damn bike Grimm, do it yer self."I watched the two men stare at each other, one in confusion and the other slightly pissed.

"Why? It'll give your back a rest so it doesn't rub against the car seat, why the fuck are you complaining?"He asked and Shiro stomped off.

"I'm not fuckin complanin just go asshole."He shouted as he went to the side of the building to grab Grimm's bike. I watched as Grimmjow hopped in with a large smile on his face.

"Well how about this Ichi, we start fresh okay?"He said and I felt like I an idiot just staring at him. 'Hurry up and say yes asshole!' My inner voice screamed and I shook my head to get it going and then nodded.

"Sounds good."I said as I started the car and smiled as it purred back at me. I glanced at Grimm as he buckled up and I smirked at him.

"Do you like to it fast or slow?"I asked and laughed as he almost choked on his gum and he pounded his chest to calm himself down.

"Uh..Fast."He announced and with that I sped out of the parking spot heading towards the bar.

**XXX**

Damn that strawberry is just making things harder and harder for me, do I like it fast or slow? Hmm let me think here, well strawberry I would like to go so fast that I pound you into the damn mattress till you pass out, yes that is how I would like it. My mind swam with dirty thoughts as I watched Ichigo effortlessly shift from gear to gear with out second thought. The car drove smooth as silk and had me lying back as I watched the other cars fall into the distance. Ya he was speeding but I didn't really care because the bar was like ten minuets away, not even.

When I looked in my side mirror I noticed that Shiro was right behind us on my bike which got me thinking. Shiro was acting really fucking weird today and I couldn't put my finger on why. Was it because Ichigo was here? Did he not like me hanging out with him or getting to know him? Okay that couldn't be it because Shiro's never put up a fuss before, maybe he's just pissy today. Not to mention if he did put up a fuss I'd just tell him to go fuck himself. I couldn't help but sigh out when we pulled up to the bar, Ichigo parallel parked in two swift motions and my jaw dropped. I had never seen someone do a parallel park so effortlessly, he was fucking good almost too good.

"What's wrong?"He asked breaking me from my shock.

"Err nothing why?"

"You sighed and usually when people sigh there's something wrong."He explained and I couldn't help but grin, so Ichi did care.

"It's just Shiro's been acting weird since you showed up just had me worried."I said as I unbuckled the seat belt.

"Geez thanks, good to know it's been since I showed up."He said with a slight blush making me cock a brow.

"Okay so tell me how close are you and Shiro, like seriously because I've come to realize your more then just friends." At my words Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"W-What do you mean?"He asked as he fiddled with his seat belt to get it undone.

"I mean your obviously closer then just friends I mean fuck, he took you to get your tongue pierced?"I announced causing him to blush a deep red and making me smirk. Ahh yes lil berry has a naughty piercing damn makes me horny just thinking about it.

"T-That was back in grade nine…"He mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay Ichi, you hide it well because I've never noticed."I said and grabbed his chin making him face me.

"W-W-Wha?"He stuttered out his face a bright red just like the last time we touched.

"Open your mouth I wanna see."I asked and I watched as he slowly parted his lips but of course not before he slightly licked them almost causing me to groan. When he opened his mouth he stuck out his tongue just a little to show off his red tongue ring. I smelt his fruity gum on his breath and it took every fiber of my body not to lean in to taste. I couldn't help it when I licked my lips and I felt him shiver as I did so. I looked into his eyes and almost growled, his eyes had darkened into deep chocolate pools that where staring deep into mine. I mentally cursed as Shiro came up and knocked on the window before heading into the bar. I rolled my eyes and finally let him go.

"It's hot."I said as he beeped his car locked.

"Huh?"He asked in confusion.

"Your tongue ring, it's hot and usually I don't like tongue rings on guys but on you it's hot."I explained and I smirked as he blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"Oi, how do you expect to drink in here we under age?"He asked and I just shook my head.

"I know the owner so he always lets me and my friends come here for free."I watched as he nodded his approval as we entered.

Shiro was already seated and working on his first beer when me and Ichigo pulled up to sit next to him. I watched as Ichigo nudged him in the side and Shiro glanced at him before smirking and I couldn't see Ichigo face which pissed me off. I didn't like the fact that him and Shiro where close and I definitely didn't like the fact that him and Shiro had some secrets that they where obviously hiding. But what pissed me off the most is the fact that when I had tossed Shiro my keys I had noticed a red mark on his neck that wasn't there when he first came in. Had Ichigo given him that hickey? Fuck if that was the case then Shiro had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

**A/N:Woot Second chappy already! I'm good heehee :D This….was kind of a boring chappy but I promise for it to get better lol more drama to come in the next chappy! :D**

P.S. If you didn't get the flowers in Ichigo's tattoo the name Misaki means blooming flowers in Japanese so I thought it was appropriate :)

XoXoXo-Caitie


	3. Urahara Motors or Chippendale's Garage?

**A/N: Here you go my lovely's more chappys for you! :D Please enjoy and as usual review! Also For those of you that don't know what the Chippendales are there basically famous male strippers in Las Vegas, heehee don't cha just love it? XD**

Warning: Smut! Enjoy boyXboy don't like don't read…..And no I don't own Grimm, Ichi or Shiro but I wish I did :'( 

Long before I even realized it all of Grimmjow's friends had joined us at the bar and it was surprisingly not as awkward as I thought it was going to be. Nnoitra was his loud ass self as usual, Ulquiorra was quite as usual with a few smirks and sarcastic comments here and there and then Stark was sleeping for a good portion of the time. We were all having such a good time that before I knew it Shiro had already downed around ten beers along with a couple shots and was pretty drunk. Which isn't good because when Shiro is drunk he get's touchy and when Shiro get's touchy he starts to molest me. Crap and me and Grimmjow where having such a good time too, damn drunkie.

"Heeeey Ichi….C-Can we go home now?"Shiro stuttered out as he brought his nose up to my neck to nuzzle it.

"S-Shiro are you drunk? Where the hell was I when you drank all that shit?"I asked and he just chuckled.

"Not drunk Ichi…Just feelin gooooods."He announced and I pulled his face away to stare at him.

"Feelin goooods huh? Ya where taking you home."I announced as I hopped off the bar stool as I listened to the men begin to protest.

"Oi Ichigo why the hell ya leavin us? Just leave dat dumbass where he is, he'll be fine."Nnoitra announced with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks Nnoitra but I'm slightly worried of what you guys would make a drunken Shiro do considering he's the only drunk one here."I said as I quickly finished off my second beer of the night and I watched as a wide grin broke across Nnoitra's face, ya I was not leaving him here in the hands of pirate boy over there.

"Ichi who cares well just call him a cab and send him on his way."Grimmjow announced and I just smirked and shook my head.

"No seriously its okay Grimmjow, I should probably be getting back anyway. I gotta get up early for work tomorrow and I'm fuckin beat."I announced and he sighed as I wrapped my arm around Shiro's waist to help him up.

"Kurosaki-kun, where is it you work if you don't mind me asking?"A soft voice came out from Ulquoirra and I shifted Shiro so he slumped easier on my hip as he began to run soft kisses along my neck causing a bright blush to break across my face.

"U-Um… U-Urahara Motors."I stuttered out as I tried to get Shiro to stop as I watched all four men's eyes bore into mine.

"Ya do cars?"Nnoitra asked and I nodded and then smacked Shiro in the back of the head when he started to suck on my neck causing him to start to whine incoherently.

"Okay well before I get molested here I'm gonna take this dumbass home, pray for me that I don't get raped on the drive there."I announced with a quick wave of my hand as I exited the doors with a drunken Shiro in toll.

**XXX**

"Ya know…..In all da time we've known Shiro I've never once seen tha albino act like dat when he's drunk….Not ta mention when da fuck did he drink enough ta get drunk?"I heard Nnoitra announce which only made me growl.

"Ya no shit Nnoi….That damn bastards hiding something."I growled out causing my three friends to look at me.

"Why do you say that, I mean besides the weird behavior that we just saw?"Stark asked between a yawn.

I the decided to explain to them all about how weird Shiro had been acting all day once Ichigo had came around and of course I hadn't forgotten to mention the lil hickey I saw on his neck that had just magically formed. They all nodded there understandings and we ordered one more round of beer along with some food because I was fucking starving.

"So…Do you think there together and are hiding it?"Ulquoirra asked and my eyes went wide at the thought.

"No, no fucking way, Shiro's my best friend man he would never do that!"I announced and I watched as the three men all sighed and turned back to there drinks.

"What, what the fuck you guys?"I asked incredulously, why the fuck where they saying this shit?

"You do realize that Shiro knew Ichigo before you right? So in actuality Shiro and him could have already had a relationship and he just never told us especially you."Ulquoirra explained and my mouth dropped open in shock.

No, no way that couldn't be the answer but then again it would definitely explain Shiro's weird behavior and the hickey…. And all the other shit but if that where the case why didn't he just tell me I mean he knows how much I like the berry and yet he keeps shit like this from me! What the fuck!

I quickly tossed back my beer and then threw my money down telling the guys to have my food and enjoy.

"Yo Grimm, where ya headin?"Nnoitra called out after me but I just waved them off.

I was pissed beyond belief because if this was the case then I've literally been pinning over someone who's fucking my best friend not to mention said best friend has yet to mention such important details and it's been what, ohh three years since he's known? Ya what kind of best friend is that. Well if that where the fucking case then I was at least going to tell the damn berry how I felt, it had been way to fucking long and seeing as how I had no chance in hell what the fuck did I have to lose? I needed to move the fuck on.

**XXX**

God dammit Shiro was heavy as fuck and he was even fucking attempting to walk, fat bastard. By the time I got him into my house and onto my couch I was fucking exhausted. I was panting up a damn storm from hulling that fat fuck up the stairs. I watched as the moment he hit my couch he broke out into a giggle fit, Oh. My. Fucking. God. Please kill this damn kid already, its okay I'm ready to part with him, no unsaid feelings here.

"Shiro what the fuck are you laughing or rather giggling at?"I asked with a raised brow as I watched him turn over onto his back so he could stare up at me.

"Yer such a l-lair Ichi…Ya said ya where bringin me to my house but cha brought me ta yers, naughty Ichi."He murmured out as he sat quickly reaching for my shirt and pulling me down. I quickly diverted his lips and began trying to pry his hands off of me.

"S-Shiro your drunk and need to get to sleep, I didn't bring you here for sex I brought you here because my place was closest."I explained but my words didn't seem to make it to his brain as he started to kiss and suck on my neck, quickly biting down on my pulse point making me yelp and causing him to chuckle.

"I'm not that drunk Ichi but I did put up a pretty good show ta get cha here."He explained as he started to sooth the skin with small licks and gentle nips causing me to lean my neck out for more.

"What the fuck are you talking about now dumbass."I asked as I felt his hands run up my chest and then grabbing my ass to pull me closer to him. He finally pulled away from my abused neck to show me his feral grin.

"I'm not drunk Ichi, didja really think dat ten beers and two shots would get me drunk, hello I'm not you, my tolerance is muuuuuch better den dat."He announced and my eyes went wide, ah fuck he was right. How could I fuckin forget how high his tolerance was? Dammit! Why the fuck hadn't those assholes said anything.

"I'm actually surprised that the guys didn't say anything, I guess they thought I drank more then I really did."He explained to me and I couldn't help but whine out, god dammit!

"Aww don't whine Ichi."He pouted and I just tsk'd him as I went to move away but his hands kept a firm grip on my butt not letting me move.

"Shiro…I'm tired and it's already ten at night and I have to work tomorrow, if we have sex then I'll be dead."I announced but his pout only seemed to get deeper.

"Maa Ichi common I'll letcha be on top, it's been so long, ne?"He announced with hope gleaming in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. In times like this when Shiro was really desperate we never had to fight for who would be on top, he just gave it to me. I let out a long sigh as I wrapped my arms around his neck and bringing him close so I could whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to hand that over so easily Shiro? How long has it been since someone toped you? Probably a good year or so seeing as how I'm the only one who's ever topped ya."I felt him shudder at my words and this time I did let the grin that was tugging at my lips spread into a full out wolfish grin.

"If that's the case then I should probably take my time preparing you, ne?"I asked as I flicked out my tongue to run across the shell of his ear making him moan at the slight touch. I roughly ground my hips into his feeling that he was already completely hard and wanting it. I let out a low chuckle as he pushed me off of him and then moved me so I was sitting on the couch and he dropped to his knees. He made quick work in undoing my pants and pulling out my half hard member.

"Mmm Ichi, I want it, I want it inside me so bad."He moaned out as he brought his tongue up along my shaft as he gently pumped me. He kept a steady rhythm as he let his tongue run along the slit causing me to moan out. Within no time I was fully hard and ready to go and it seemed that Shiro was just as anxious as he sounded because once I was ready he quickly began to strip down. I watched as he striped and I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation, oh fuck it had been so long. ****

"Ichi what the fuck ya standin around there fer, get naked asap."He announced causing me to laugh but quickly join him. After I was done I quickly brought him into a fierce kiss, hearing him moan at my touch and we slowly moved to the bed until his knees hit the edge causing him fall.

I opened my drawer to find my lube when I felt his cool fingers wrap around my erection and begin to pump in slow and fluid motions causing my head to roll back and my hips to buck. I heard him snicker and I quickly shook myself to come back to reality. I finally grabbed the lube and commanded him to flip over.

"Ohh I just love it when you go into your rough seme mode."Shiro chuckled as he rolled over and I gave his ass a rough smack to let him know what I wanted. Yes it's true as you can see I have a slight double personality when it came to sex. You see I always thought of my self as a well trained Uke, that was until the one day when Shiro asked me to fuck him….Then something snapped in me, it was like all my horny rough male urges came bubbling to the top and I went into what Shiro likes to call it, my rough seme mode. I become a fuck of a lot more confident in my acts and I also become more, well rough and vociferous. I also came to find that as much of a seme Shiro was he also liked to be dominated every now and then and well….Talked dirty to.

"Mmm ya like that Shiro?"I asked as I ran a rough hand over the now pink ass cheek causing him to whimper.

"You know you might be an all out seme ninety percent of the time but that ten percent when you're a uke, you're a hard core slut ya know that?"I asked I breathed into his ear as I brought down my hand to smack his ass once again.

"Ahh fuck Ichi j-just do it!"He pleaded and I just chuckled and shook my head, then I remembered he couldn't see me so I spoke up.

"You know that's not how you ask for things Shiro."I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him growl out in frustration.

"Just fuck me!-Please….Please fuck me Ichi!"He quickly changed his tone and I smiled.

"But I haven't even prepared you yet?"I asked and I heard he whimper.

"I-I don't care just do it, I need you now!"He demanded and I moaned out at his words. I quickly lubed myself up and positioned myself at his entrance, I felt his body relax and gently pushed the head in.

"Mmm….M-More Ichi give me more."He pleaded but I was trying to block out his words because I was doing my best to take it slow so I didn't hurt him. I could hear and feel him moaning and trying to push back on me to make me go faster but I took it slow and steady all the while trying no to explode from his delicious heat. Finally what seemed like forever I was fully set inside of him, hips to ass.

"O-Oh fuck….I-I'm so full….It's so good"Shiro announced and I breathed out a sigh of relief when I felt him move his hips. Fuck yes, here we go. I slowly began rocking my hips I wanted to find that spot that really brought out the uke in Shiro and within a couple minuets I found it.

"Ahh Ichi!"He cried out and I smirked, thank fucking god. With that I began pounding away into him watching as he gripped my bed sheets and cried out the only thing wth Shiro was, well when he was on the bottom he was fucking loud as hell. Yes Shiro was a screamer and I loved it. Luckily my family was gone for the weekend and wouldn't be back till Monday night so he could be as loud as he wanted that is until I noticed my window was open, oh dear the poor neighbors.

"Shiro ..If you keep screaming l-like that all the d-damn neighbors are gonna hear your slutty cries."I grunted out and I watched as his eyes flickered to the window and I watched as he blushed and bit his lip to combat the sound. Seeing this only made me want to hear him more so I went faster causing his eyes to pop open and a loud moan to come from his throat.

"OH GOD YES!"Shiro screamed out and moan out at his voice.

"Mmm Shiro, soo good."I announce as I gripped his hips tighter when I felt the heat pooling in my stomach telling me I was close. I quickly brought my hand around Shiro's waist and gave him a good couple strokes before he was moaning out my name as he arched his back into his orgasm.

"F-Fuck."I grunted out as I felt his walls clench down around me causing me to shoot my load deep into him, making him moan once more. I caught myself with my arms before I collapsed on top of him and gently pulled out and laid down onto the bed pulling Shiro along with me.

"Fuck that was good Ichi."Shiro announced as we both continued to catch our breath and I let out a low chuckle.

"Ya it was, fuck it had been long since I had sex that good."I announced and I watched his eyes light up but I quickly extinguished the light by shaking my head.

"No way am I going for round two, three and four Shiro I do have to work tomorrow."I explained but I blushed out as he whispered into my ear.

"Yer families not comin back till Monday so tomorrow yer ass is mine strawberry."Yup seme Ichgio and Uke Shiro where now gone now out the window. Yup bye bye won't see him again for awhile.

"M-Maybe…."I said lamely causing Shiro to cackle out with laughter.

"Maybes got nothing ta do with it Ichi, yer ass in mine."He said as he brought his hand down to group my ass and then push on my entrance for emphasis.

"AH!"I shouted out as I felt the tip of his finger push through and I reached out to grip his shoulders.

"S-Shiro stop…"I moaned out as his finger was now knuckle deep.

"Mmm yer all wet down here Ichi, ya really are a uke in the end aren't cha? Just beggin to be fucked."Oh damn, he was right and I could feel my dick twitching in agreement as well.

"Do ya want me ta give ya a nice finger fuck Ichi? Would ja like that?"He asked and I whimpered out as I felt his second finger enter me.

"Oh god…Shiro…I-I can't…"I pleaded but that only seemed to goad him on because soon enough three fingers where inside me and I was rocking my hips along with his fingers.

"Mmm so good…J-Just once Shiro…Give me more."I asked as I looked up to him with teary eyes and I watched him grin.

"I thought ya'd never ask Ichi."He announced and he turned me around so I was on my back and he placed both of my legs over his shoulders as he lubed his member and pushed himself into the hilt in one go causing me to see stars.

"FUCK!"I cried out as he struck my prostate dead on. 'It had been a good year for me too asshole!' my mind cried out but my mouth couldn't work properly as he began to pound into me striking my prostate dead on with each go.

"So fuckin tight!"He hissed out and he began to push my legs down towards me bending me almost in half as he went causing my voice to scream out as I felt like I was stretching open even more. He was striking me so deep and I was loving it, it had been so long since someone had fucked me and I was going mad with want.

"M-More Shiro f-fuck!"I cried out and he growled as he picked up the speed.

"Damn I-Ichi I'm gonna cum."Shiro grunted out and I only moaned in response and soon enough I felt Shiro go stiff as he came inside of me. I felt my toes curl and my back arch as my body came with him, moaning his name for all of my neighbors to here.

This time Shiro was the one to pull out of me causing me to whimper at the loss and then he slowly pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. I snuggled into his cool yet warm skin and sighed with contentment. I felt so good to let out all of my sexual needs and just relax after sex, Uyruu never cuddled and never ever just laid and relaxed after sex. We always had to go and shower, no relishing in the after bliss or high. Nope just get your dirty ass to the shower and then make sure to clean the sheets before we go to sleep. Ya we never had sex that much because it became too much fucking work as you can see. But with Shiro it was nice because there was no worries or expectations just pure animalistic need to satisfy and enjoy.

"Mmm goodnight Shiro."I murmured into his chest.

"Night Ichi."I could hear the smile in his voice as I faded off to sleep, man tomorrow was sure going to be a pain in the ass, literally.

**XXX**

I was now glad that Ulquoirra had asked Ichigo where he had worked because if he hadn't I would have been stuck waiting till Monday to talk to him and I could not fucking wait that long. I would have gone over to his house last night but that would involve me knowing where the fuck he lived…Ya a three year obsession and I didn't know where he lived, well fuck my bad its not like I'm a stalker or something.

As I came up to the garage the first thing I noticed was the nicely made sign displaying the name, Urahara Motors. The shop seemed to be two parts. The first part looked more like a house, in fact it probably was a house but it seemed that's where you went in to get service and the other part was a large garage where obviously all the work got done. Now I could do two things just go to the garage and find Ichigo or I could go through the front door and ask for him, personally I was goin with the front door because I had no idea what kind of boss Ichigo had and personally I didn't want to get him in shit.

When I entered the front door it was defiantly different then how I expected it to be. It seemed to be more of a waiting area then anything. About ten dark green cushioned chairs sat through out the room creating an L shape well a large table sat in the middle caring tons of magazines to read as you waited well most of them where about cars, figures. There was a receptionist's desk that sat at the very front and by a second door which I assumed led to the rest of the house, and well off to the side there was a coffee machine that had sweets lain out along with a small fridge which held… I had no idea what the fuck it held.

I quickly walked up and rang the bell on the desk and waited and after about five minuets and about a dozen times of ringing that damned bell I was ready to just say fuck it and go to the garage. But just after that a tall darker skinned busty woman came sauntering through the door with a large smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I hope you weren't waiting long."She announced as she took a seat and I just shook my head.

"Well then what can I do for you?"She asked and I ran a hand through my hair as I sighed out.

"Actually I was hoping that I would be able to see my friend, he told me he was working today his names Ichigo Kurosaki."I announced and I watched as her face lit up instantly at his name.

"Ohh are you berry-chans new boyfriend?"She asked and I couldn't help but snort at the name.

"I'm sorry berry-chan?"I asked with a cocked brow and she only nodded her head.

"I've known Ichigo since he was in diapers and that's always been his nickname berry-chan. gets on his nerves every time."

"I can only imagine."I said as I imagined the strawberry blowing up at the busty woman for calling him that and I couldn't help but snicker.

"So are you?"She asked once again and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her.

"Am I what?"I asked and she sighed out.

"His boyfriend."She asked and I felt myself begin to blush a little at the thought, fuck I wish I was.

"Err um..No.."I explained and I watched as a large grin split across her face as she caught on, damn that was way to damn easy. Damn women and there intuitions.

"Well Grimmjow if you wouldn't mind following me I'll take ya right to your sweet lil berry-chan."She announced and I followed her as she left through the doors.

'Wait a minuet I never told her my name so how the fuck does she know?'I thought to myself and decided to ask but surprisingly we where there before I could.

"Berry-chan! Your boy toys here to see you."I watched as Ichigo bristled at the name and then turned around with a bright blush on his cheeks to retaliate but the blush only seemed to deepen as he laid his eyes on me.

"G-Grimmjow! What are you doing here?"He asked as he ran over to me and I couldn't help it as my eyes traveled down his lithe form. He was wearing tattered and torn up pair blue jeans along that fit him like a glove with a black muscle shirt and a dark green short sleeve work shirt that was left undone and a pair of black work boots. His hair was pushed up into unruly spikes as he wore a black head band to hold them in place and his face had a small smudge of grease on it. Dear sweet baby Jesus he looked delicious.

"G-Grimmjow?"Ichigo asked as he waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention , crap how long had I been staring?

"U-Uh I-I needed to talk to you and I couldn't really wait till Monday….I wouldn't have come here but I don't have your cell number and have no clue where you live."I explained lamely and I over heard a small chuckle from the back and that's when I realized both Renji and Hisagi stood watching us as we talked. Both of them wearing similar outfits to Ichigo's except Renji had a long sleeved work shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shirt unbuttoned revealing a muscular tattooed chest and his hair was down for once as he swung his head band and elastic around his finger as he leaned against the wall surveying us. Hisagi had his work shirt off and slipped through his belt so it hung at his side and wore a dirtied up skin tight white tee shirt well his hair sat in a dark damp messy state. Damn these guys all looked fucking hot, what was this the fucking Chippendales garage?

"Oh…What did you need to talk about?"He asked in confusion and I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Could you take a break so we could talk in privet or are you to busy?"I asked but before he could speak up a man's deep voice cut through.

"Ahhh Ichigo you can go take a break with your friend if you want, you're already well ahead on Tanaka-sans car aren't you?"I watched as nodded at who I was assuming was his boss.

"Perfect then go ahead and take your lunch break with Grimmjow-kun and we'll see you in about a half an hour okay?" What the fuck another person knows my name? Dude was probably listening though, oh well.

I watched as Ichigo quickly went and washed his hand before he led me to the front where his car sat and he beeped it open and sat in it then motioning for me to do the same.

"I didn't bring a lunch so where just going to go grab some take out, you hungry?"He asked and I just shook my head. The last thing I could think about at the moment was food. For most of the drive it was just small talk about work and what we did after he left us at the bar but after he got his food we decided to just park so he could eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?"He asked as he began munching down on his fries. Damn even the smell was making me nauseous, which was pretty ridiculous considering all the shit I thought about last night. 'Common Grimmjow you've got nothing to loose, time to man up and tell the berry how you really feel….As well as ask him about his relationship with Shiro of course.' My inner voice announced and I breathed out before I started.

"Are you and Shiro dating?" I asked out right causing him to choke on a fry and go into a coughing fit. It wasn't until he took a long drink of his coke that he calmed down.

"Where the fuck is that coming from? No!"He answered and I couldn't help but furrow my eye brows at him, he was lying or at least hiding something.

"I don't believe you, something's going on between you two and you're not saying what." I announced out as I crossed my arms and it was his turn to furrow his brows.

"Why do you care what our relationship is anyway? You keep on asking and keep on asking and I just can't figure out why you'd care so much."He replied and I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I locked eyes with him.

"It's because I like you and have ever since I laid eyes on you but I've never been given the chance to take it any where. First it was because you where straight and then it was because you where in a relationship, always with someone then when you broke up with Ishida I was fuckin ecstatic because I would finally get to make my move but now all this shits happened and I need to know if your doing shit with Shiro because if so I'll back off."I took in a deep breath after I was finished explaining and I watched as Ichigo just stared at me blank face for what seemed like forever. Finally it began to piss me off so I spoke up.

"Could you please fucking say something?"I shouted which seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"But your straight….How can you like me?"Ichigo asked and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What the fuck gave you that idea?"

"Shiro…He's always said you where straight….That and all the fucking rumors of you being a man whore with women…"He explained and I just waved my hands in front of his face to stop him.

"Wait Shiro told you that I was straight?"I asked and he nodded.

"I've known I was gay since I new what penis was for fuck sakes what the fuck is Shiro…."My mind slowly started to put the pieces together and as I watched Ichigo I could see he was doing the same, Shiro had lied to him and now we knew, oh what fucking fun this was going to be.

**A/N: Geez since the last chappy of SAV I'm on like a smut rant lmao. XD Omg wouldn't you just die if you went to get your car repaired and you walked in on those three hotties? Um hello I know I would, my car would be in there every damn day! lol Drammaaa! Lol ohh whats going to happen now that Ichi and Grimm both know? Poor Shiro's about to get an ear full let me tell ya but then again so are Ichi and Grimm xD**

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	4. When the truth comes out

**A/N: I am like loving writing this story I gotta tell you guys! It's been so much fun so far and I'm so happy that you guys are liking it too ^.^ Just to let you know there a lil Rangiku bashing…Don't be offended I love her as a character but she just fit the part so well I had to, lmao hope you don't mind O.O**

As always please review! Love to here your comments!

Warnings- None just a lot of drama drama drama =3 

"So you mean to tell me that he lied to me….All this time about you…."I listened as Ichigo's voice came out as a thick rumble and I glanced over to see that he was now gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. Shit Ichi was pissed, so was I of course but I think I was handling my anger just a smudge better then he was, which was surprising none the less.

"What exactly did he tell you Ichigo?"I was extremely curious to know what that damn albino had said. I watched as Ichigo let out a long sigh and then I noticed how a light blush appeared on his face.

"H-He told me that you where straight…That there was no point in pursuing you because it was a waste of my time…."Ichigo explained and I felt my heart beat begin to race.

"Wait….You wanted to pursue me?"I asked and watched as his face now flared a deep red, oh sweet baby kittens this was just too good to be true!

"Who do you think turned me this way? It was you dammit, you're the one that made me notice that I liked men more then women!"He announced with a wave of his hands. His words hit me like a ton of bricks making my eye's nearly pop out of my head in pure shock. I turned Ichigo gay…Okay I didn't turn him gay, you can't turn someone gay but I showed him the light so to speak…..

"So my sexy ass showed you the light?"I announced with a proud smile and I watched as he sent me a heated glare.

"Don't get all full of your self Jeagerjaques, yer not that great."He spat out making me bark with laughter, aww the strawberry was embarrassed how cute.

"But apparently I am, seeing as how I-"

"Okay, okay enough okay I get it, you're a great sex god that made me realize I'm gay can we please stop with the embarrassing declarations?" I watched as his eyes went wide at his own words and then let out a long groan as he banged his head against his steering wheel. I couldn't help but take advantage of my new found situation. I quickly brought my hand up to his back and ran it down along his back in a soothing motion causing him to arch his back at the motion.

"Mmm its okay Ichi it's not like I didn't tell you how I felt too."I announced and I watched as he peeked out at me from over his arm and I saw a small smirk pulling at his lips but for some reason there was a hint of hurt and sadness on it and I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?"I asked and instantly wanted to slap myself, Well hello Grimmjow oh I dunno maybe the fact that you both have been lied to and have wasted at least two years that you could have been together.

"It's just Shiro….But could you do me a favor?"I instantly nodded my head and then ran a hand through my hair frustrated at my reaction. I swear this damn kid could have me jumping through hoops if he wanted.

"I know Shiro's your best friend and all but do you think you could wait to talk to him….I-I'd like to talk with him first…"He asked and I let out a long sigh before I nodded once again.

"That's fine but only because you where the main one who was being lied to here."I watched as he smiled but then turned his head quickly to look out the window and I watched as his hands gripped the wheel.

"We should get back…"He murmured and with that we drove back to the garage.

The drive back this time was unbelievably quiet, the only sound was of the radio and every now and then Ichigo would get the courage to munch down on the rest of his food. I'm guessing that after our long talk he wasn't that hungry from how slow he was eating. I made sure to give him my cell phone number so he could get a hold of me when ever now. When we pulled up to the garage I saw as Renji and Hisagi instantly perked up at our arrival and I listened to Ichigo let out another long sigh.

"Time to feed the wolves."He announced as he grabbed the other food he had purchased and I chuckled at his tone as we both hopped out of the car.

"Boys come and get it!"Ichigo announced with a shake of the bags and I watched as both men came dashing over with pure male hunger in there eyes, it was almost scary.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."Renji announced with a large grin as he took his bag and drink and Hisagi took his along with a nice kiss to Ichigo's cheek in thanks, making my insides twist in jealousy, damn Hisagi always did seem like the type that was too touchy for his own good.

"Hey Ichi…..She's here again…."Hisagi announced with a sigh as he bit into his first burger.

"Again?"I watched as Ichigo's eyes went wide and then shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Who's she?"I asked and the three men's eyes instantly landed on me.

"Oh it's Matsumoto-san… She comes here like every week with a new problem with her car for us to work on and personally I think she's doin the shit to it her self."Renji explained through his burger.

"Of course she's doing it her self I mean every problem has been something you could do your self."Hisagi announced with a shake of his head.

"No to mention some of the stuff she could do her self like change her washer fluid…Um hello? Even a brainless idiot could do that."Ichigo announced and I couldn't help but laugh, wow this woman sounded priceless.

"My question is where the hell does she get all the money for this shit, I mean this shits not cheep."I asked and I watched them all shiver in disgust.

"Well you know what I a gold digger is right?"I nodded my head and Renji continued.

"Well Matsumoto-san is one worse, she not only marries the man for there money but she marries them really old and makes sure he at least has some form of heart condition then after one really hot round of sex….Or a couple, he goes and she gets a nice large sum of money to go along with her grieving widow status."My eyes went to the size of saucers at his explanation and I watched as they all nodded in agreement with my reaction.

"How do you know this though?"I couldn't help but ask I mean I couldn't imagine one would go around boasting about this.

"Her step sister goes to our school you might know her, Orihime Inoue?"Ichigo asked and I nodded my head.

"Well when she found out that her sister was coming to our shop so much she decided to warn us about her sisters escapades and that even though she did this to older men it seemed that she was currently single and had become quit found of our work."Ichigo explained with a slight shiver.

"Thank god where all gay."Hisagi said I murmured at how gross the woman was as a small shiver passed through my body.

"Ya, you better watch out Grimmjow or else you'll be next."Renji announced with a feral grin and I just shook my head.

"Bitch wouldn't stand a chance seeing as how I'm gay."I said with a shake of my head as I gave them a slight wave goodbye.

"Just call me later okay Ichi."I announced and with that I was gone. I had a hell of a lot to think about now that and there was no way in hell I was going to get stuck there well that damn crazy man hunting woman was there. My biggest question was did this mean that me and Ichi could actually get a chance to work out now? Holy crap I was pretty much doing a happy dance to my bike at the thought of it. Shiro can wait….For now…

**XXX**

"Wait….So Grimmjow's gay?"Renji asked for what seemed to be the millionth time since the man had left.

"For the millionth time Renji yes! Fuck I should be the one most shocked not you."I hissed out and with a loud thump I threw down my wrench. I was fucking exhausted now and I hadn't even got around to confronting Shiro….That should be exciting.

"Sorry Ichi it's just were all shocked just as much as you are the only difference is we haven't been the one pinning over him for three or so years…"Hisagi announced and I shot him a hard glare.

"Thanks Shuu thanks for pointing that out, that's really what I need is for you to rub salt into the wound."

"Oh please Ichi, you should be fucking ecstatic now that you know you can finally go out with him, not to mention he fucking confessed to you. I'm surprised you didn't take him right then and there."Renji said exasperated and I just rolled my eyes.

"Did you happen to forget that for the past long while I have been fucking his best friend? Who also has been lying to me about Grimmjow!"I announced with a wave of my hands and I watched as both of them nodded.

"That does seem to be a problem."Hisgai agreed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Ya no shit."

"Well it's not like you've fucked him since your break up with four eyes so who cares just act like it never happened."Renji explained as he started to clean up and I let out a long whine and they both stopped and stared at me.

"You didn't."Hisagi announced but Renji answered for me.

"He did." I pretty much face palmed at that point.

You see before I started dating Ishida I had formed some very big feelings for the damn albino but I never made a move on them because of our friendship, I didn't want to ruin it that and I new that that wasn't what Shiro had started this for. But how the fuck can you not form feelings for someone when you're fucking them everyday for that long, not to mention give your virginity to them. It took me so long to be able to stop doing what I was doing with Shiro and move on, that's when I found Ishida, epic fail right there. But at the time it had been a relief and he had helped me move on not only from Shiro but somewhat from my feelings with Grimmjow too. Now I was right back where I started with the damn thing all over again.

"I have to talk to him tonight…Sort this shit out now."I explained and I watched as they nodded there heads in agreement.

After two more hours of work we all packed up and said our goodbyes and I headed back to my car. Finally after around five minuets of just sitting there I decided to call Shiro right then and there get it over with and after three rings he finally answered.

"Heya berry, ya on yer way home?"He asked and I cursed myself inwardly for getting excited, ya tonight was supposed to be more yummy sex but now plans have changed and I needed to get this figured out.

"Ya but Shiro….Things have changed and I need to talk to you."

"What about?"He asked and I let out a long breath before I started my car and pulled out of the drive way.

"Grimmjow."I announced and it was my turn to listen to him sigh but I cut him off before he could answer.

"And before you say anything I know you've been lieing to me Shiro I know he's gay because he came and told me….We have a lot to talk about so I'm coming over." There was nothing on the other line and for a while there I thought the line had gone dead or he had hung up on me until he let out a soft ok and then hung up. Okay this was going to be a fuck of a lot harder then I thought it would be, who the fuck was I kidding this was going to be bad.

**XXX**

My damn heart felt like it was gonna rip outta my chest at any moment. When those words left Ichi's mouth I felt my blood run cold and if it was even possible I felt the color drain from my face, damn he new. Personally I new that this day would come but after keepin at it fer about three years I had grown almost a big head because of how long it had worked fer. I only had like five more months and then neither of them would ever talk ta each other again and neither of them would find out. But after Ichi broke up with Ishida and sat next ta Grimm I new I was fucked. My poker face was slowly startin ta slip off and I had no idea what the fuck ta do. I was losing it and now I had a good chance of losing both of my closest friend's cause of my stupidity. Not only that but I was going ta have ta watch da guy I have feelings fer date my best friend. Well aren't I just the luckiest fuck around?

My heart pretty much took a flying leap when I heard da nock on my door, holy flying fuck how am I supposed ta do this. I instantly began pacing my apartment trying to figure this out until I heard another knock on the door and decided ta give up and just answer it. When I opened the door my breath caught in my throat, Ichi was wearing his work clothes and had abandoned his work shirt and was just in his muscle shirt, god damn he was fuckin hot as hell.

"Shiro."Ichigo's voice rang through my ears and I felt my heart beat pick up once more as I clutched the door and moved ta the side so he could walk in. I quickly shut the door and stood with my back turned ta it and my head hung low. Ichigo probably hates me now, god I could not explain how much that fricken hurt.

"Shiro why?"He eyes shot up ta his and I couldn't help but cringe at the anger that sat deeply in those brown orbs.

"I-I..Fuck Ichi I'm sorry."My breath caught in my throat as he pushed me up against the door and I winced out because my back was still tender from the fresh ink.

"That's it! You fucking lied to me Shiro all these years you lied to me, why?"Ichigo yelled out and I tired to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge, damn berry was strong when he was pissed.

"Because I wanted cha for myself okay!"I shouted out, my voice cracking on the words.

"I didn't want Grimmjow ta have ya I just wanted cha for myself and I knew that if you where ta find out that he was gay then that would never happen so I lied ta ya ta keep ya with me but then….But then ya found Ishida and I tried, I tried ta move on and I tried ta tell ya so many times but fuck I couldn't!"I continued ta yell as Ichigo watched me with wide shocked eyes as I continued.

"I kept comin up with excuses like, we were just in high school so ya and Ishida weren't gonna last and that once we graduated ya'd never talk ta Grimmjow any more so why bother telling ya? And then after ya broke up with Ishida I would be da one there ta comfort cha and then…."My voice faded away as I replayed my words ta myself and I quickly shook my head, god dammit I was acting like a fucking idiot! I hate this fucking feeling!

"That what Shiro?"Ichigo's calm voice circled around me and I felt my self take in a slow shaky breath.

"Then I would have ya all ta myself again and then maybe this time it would be different."Damn…I never thought admitting this would be so damn hard I mean I knew I fucked up royally but fuck….This was just down right painful.

I watched as Ichigo's hands slipped off of me and down to his sides, I could see that his fingers where twitching and for a moment I thought he was tryin ta hold back from deckin me then finally he turned away and walked over ta my leather couch and sat down.

I lived alone in a one bedroom apartment, my parents had passed when I was young but my uncle took care of me, when he found out I wanted ta find my own place he set me up with my own apartment, rent paid and all. I was an extremely lucky kid ta have an uncle dat treated me so damn well. Ichigo was one of da very few people I had introduced him ta, I only introduced him ta my closest friends and Ichi was one of them. My uncle loved him the moment he met him and when I told him I had feelings fer Ichi he was ecstatic and told me ta go for it and that if we were true friends even if he didn't feel the same way Ichigo would never disown me for having such feelings, only now do I wish dat I just would have listened to him.

"Come sit."Ichigo called for me and I watched as he patted the couch, his head still hung low. I walked stiffly over ta the couch and sat next ta him. Fuckin hell this was shitty. I watched as Ichigo let out a rather large sigh and began to scrub his hands over his face well he thought.

"Ichi…Please don't hate me….Fuck I dunno what I'd do if ya ended up hatin me."I mumbled out I watched as his eyes shot over ta mine.

"Shiro I could never hate you…I'm just upset that you'd lie to me for so long but…I get it…"His words had me catapulting myself at him and I couldn't help my sudden burst of relief.

"Oh thank fuckin god! I was so fuckin worried dat ya'd end up hating me!"I announced as I squeezed my arms around him and buried my face inta his chest, I sighed out as I smelt his fresh sent. I felt my back stiffen as he ran a gentle hand through my hair, making me squeeze him tighter. I didn't want ta let him go…But now dat he knew about Grimm he was sure ta go ta him and I had no right ta tell him no. I lost that right the moment I lied ta him. If that was the case then I was going to enjoy this moment for as long as I could.

**XXX**

Fuck, that was the only thing running through my mind at the moment, fuck. What the hell was I supposed to do? On one hand I had Shiro who I had had feelings for previously and if the truth where known, never fully went away. Then on the other hand I had my feelings for Grimmjow, feelings that have only been blossoming more and more and for the past couple of days I have been head over heels with my feelings for him not to mention both men have feelings for me and both are best friends…. Fuck what the hell should I do!

My mind reeled as Shiro held on to me for dear life as I ran my hand through his hair, to think that all this time both men had the same feelings I did….I seriously had no idea what to do, not to mention I still had to explain to Grimmjow what exactly me and Shiro have been doing all this time…Did I really though? I mean that was sort of personal but at the same time Grimmjow was now involved and he deserved to have it all laid out for him just like it was for me. The thought of loosing Grimmjow because of this had my stomach in knot's, I had just started to get on talking terms with him I didn't want to lose that now!

"Shiro…We have to tell Grimm….He's apart of this too."I announced and I felt him bristle at the mention of Grimmjow.

"N-No way Ichi! When Grimmjow finds out he's gonna murder me and then he's gonna disown me and never speak to me again!"He announced with wide eyes. I knew how close they were but I never new how much Shiro cared but then again of course he cared, he was his best friend. I gently ran my hand through his hair as I watched Shiro with soft eyes, I wouldn't tell him Grimmjow wouldn't do that because I didn't know if he would or not and personally Girmm did seem the type to say goodbye if you where to hurt him but the question was would he throw away there long friendship over one lie?

"Do you really believe he would throw all your years of friendship away over one lie?"I asked and Shiro just stared at me.

"You don't know Grimm, if there's anything he hates more it's bein betrayed and I definitely betrayed him."He explained and I let out a sigh, fuck what to do, what to do.

I closed my eyes as I let my hand fall to Shiro's neck as I began to play with the small strands of hair, enjoying the soothing effect it had on me, my mind was racing a mile a minuet and I had no idea what to do, I was at a complete loss. That was until I felt a cool set of lips capture mine and his long fingers came to grip the back of my neck to pull me in closer.

My eyes shot open and I felt his tongue coax along my lower lip begging for entrance. Damn this was wrong this was not fare to Grimmjow but when I brought my hands up to push him away he bit at my lip causing me to yelp in surprise and gaining him the entrance eh wanted. I listened as he moaned into the kiss as he coaxed my tongue to play and I felt my mind turning to mush as he ran gentle fingers along my neck. I whimpered into the kiss as I fisted my hands into his shirt. I was so defenseless against his actions, his tender but rough kisses caused my body to melt into his and couldn't help myself. This was not how I intended for things to go, why did he always have this power over me? Able to coax me into doing anything, it was the same with Grimmjow. They could make me do anything they wanted and I was at there beck and call if they needed it, If Grimmjow where to ever ask me to lay down and roll over god knows I'd probably do it.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I-I just had ta."He murmured into my ear after we finally broke away for air. We both sat there catching our breath and I felt his lips fell and start to lay small kisses along my neck and down to my shoulder and I had to hold back a moan as he gently nipped at the sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder.

"S-Shiro stop…We can't do this."I said and I felt him sink his teeth into my skin as he began to suck on my neck causing my hand to pull on his hair, fuck we had to stop before it got out of hand.

"Stop!"I demanded as I yanked his head off and set dark eyes on him.

"We can't do this Shiro where not the only people involved here! Your best friend is sitting at home wondering what the fuck is going on!"I announced and I watched as darted his eyes away from mine and quickly got up.

"Fuck!"He shouted out as he brought his fist into the wall making me jump in surprise. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and held onto it for dear life. We needed to call Grimm and get him to come over here so we could all talk….That should be fun.

"We need to-"

"Ya, ya I know we need ta fuckin call him!"Shiro shouted at me as he stood looking out his window watching as rain slowly started to fall.

"Then just fuckin call him already."He hissed out and I let out a long groan, it was going to be a long night.

**A/N:So what did you guys think? Was it good? *Bites nails anxiously* It took me a while to think about how I'm going to go around this whole Shiro/Ichi/Grimm thing and how I want it to play out ect and I finally think I figured out a good way to do it. Which has me kinda excited but before I get there I gotta get through all of this stuff first. *Le sigh***

Also I wanted to let you guys know that I am going to be doing some proofing and editing on my stories mainly SAV and OINE which means that the next chappy of SAV wont be out for a couple days because it might take me a little bit to do so, but I really wanted to try and edit my mistakes of spelling and grammar on them so it made the read more easier. Of course I can't promise it to be perfect I'm not that great but I can promise it to be more smooth X3 So be patient and good things will come!

XoXoXo-Caitie


	5. Where only high school students

**A/N:Holy crap I'm so dead tired after writing this…Few so glad I got it down at…Two in the morning! *passes out***

Okay so first things first Ichi's ring tone I fucking love that song, its called Ignition by Tobymac, hee hee get it ignition, Ichi's a car junkie? I thought it fit well lol and if your interested go to YouTube they have a pretty sick Bleach AMV that goes along with the song it's called **Bleach AMV – Ignition V2**** =3 It's probably one of my fav AMV's! Go watch it now! Go now before you even read this do it and tell me if you like it or else *shakes fist* lmao**

Please Review or I'll sick an angry Grimmy on you =D

Warnings: A little bit of Grimm/Ichi… Nothing to big but none the less boyXboy lol 

It was probably the third time I had pulled out my phone to check the time, five minuets. It had been five minuets since I had gotten to Shiro's and stood at his door trying to find the damn courage to knock on it. I had no fucking idea what was going to happen or what was going to be said all I knew was that I felt like my stomach was doing back flips and I felt nauseous as hell.

'Fuck Grimmjow since when where you such a fucking pussy just fucking walk in already! Fuck since when did you knock for fuck sakes?'My inner voice screamed at me and I couldn't help but cringe. It was right but still it didn't help the screeching bats that flew around my stomach. Fuck I wanted to punch those damn bats in the face.

I finally shook my head of such stupid thoughts, took a deep breath and opened the door. My eye's flicked over to where Shiro and Ichigo sat on the couch, both not saying a word and neither of them where looking at each other. Oh fuck, what the hell's going on?

"Hey."I announced gruffly as I walked in, kicking my boots off before I hung my coat up on the rack along with Shiro's. Just before I left it had started raining, is someone trying to tell me something? Fuckin eh.

"Hey Grimmjow."Ichigo greeted me with a soft smile that had my heart soaring but Shiro on the other hand didn't even budge or move to acknowledge me, oh just fucking great.

"Yo whitey, what's up?"I announced as I nudged his shoulder before I took a seat on the other couch. I watched as his eye's flickered over to me and he gave me a quick nod and then got up and went into the kitchen. I sat staring at his retreating form with slight anger. Okay this bastard was the one who had lied to Ichigo to keep him from me, I should be the one pissed which I was of course but I was keeping my anger pulled down for the sake of Ichigo and here this fucker is giving me the cold shoulder? Ya fuck no!

"What th-"Before I could even finish my sentence though he had come back with three beers in his hands.

"Ya I know we could all use somethin stronger but dis is all I got, surprisin I know."He explained as he handed us each a beer and took his seat once more. I watched as Ichigo practically chugged his back along with Shiro following not far behind and I sat and stared down at my beer, okay I was missing something I had to have been.

"What the fuck is going on?"I asked and I watched both of them stop mid chug and look at each other, okay at this point I was ready to fucking toss the damn beer at both of them, this was wearing very thin on my nerves.

"Do you wanna or should I?"Ichigo asked as he raked a shaky hand through his hair and I watched as Shiro let out a large sigh before shaking his head.

"Okay I don't care who the fuck tells me but one of ya better start talkin or else I'm about to get really pissed off."I announced and I heard Shiro snort.

"Yer about ta get really pissed of either way man."Shiro announced and I just started at him in confusion until Ichigo finally spoke up.

"Grimmjow….Things have gotten really, really fucking complicated and in any other case I wouldn't really feel the need to tell this to you because well…It's personal and between me and Shiro but now that I know your feelings I believe you deserve to know considering your now involved."Ichigo explained and I felt my hand clench around my beer bottle as I listened to his words, something that involves him and Shrio eh? Geez let me fuckin guess.

"You've been fuckin each other?"I asked with a raised brow and I watched as both Shiro and Ichigo's heads shot up with wide shocked eyes.

"H-How did you?"Ichigo stuttered out and I waved him off with my hand.

"Just a guess."I lied, well half lied I really had no solid proof but it was pretty fuckin obvious.

"Well here's a question for ya, how long?"I asked and I watched as Shiro quickly looked away and I watched as Ichigo bit his lip.

"It started back in second year of high school, I had figured I needed to confirm my feelings and Shiro….It had first started out as fuck buddies and then-"My anger had snapped like a brittle twig and I couldn't even let Ichigo finish his explanation. I already had Shiro in my grasp as Ichigo's words came to a dead halt and my fist connected with his face.

"You son of a bitch I trusted you! You knew how much I liked him, for years you knew and yet you go and do that shit!"I screamed out as my fist came down once again into his mouth.

"Not only that but you lied to him to keep him away from me so I didn't have a chance, what the fuck is wrong with you?"I growled out but before my fist could come down once again Ichigo grabbed my arm to stall it.

"Grimmjow stop! He has his reason's, they may not be the best and what he has done might have been wrong but you need to listen to why before you go beating the shit out of your best friend!"He shouted and I found myself loosening my grip on his shirt. Now that I thought about it Shiro wasn't even trying to fight back, what the fuck?

Ichigo quickly pulled me off of him and sat me back down on the couch. My murdering gaze was still fixed on Shiro until I felt soft warm hands cup my face and pull so I was looking at him. I felt like I was going to melt into those chocolate brown orbs as my heart picked up when his thumb ran down my cheek.

"Please as much as you're hurt, please listen to him first before you make any rash decisions that you'll regret later."He asked softly and all I could do was nod. His eyes looked so sad and confused and it made me want to reach out and comfort him so bad but before I could the warmth of his hands disappeared and he was back sitting next to Shiro. Those warm hands where now on my best friend checking to make sure he was alright and I felt the brutal jealousy rage within me and it took all my strength to push it down. That is until I saw his eyes flicker up to Ichi's and the smile that pulled at his lips allowing his true feelings to poor on through, oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Shiro."My voice was threatening and I watched as Ichigo quickly pulled away from checking his left eye and sat back down.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of six to start explaining, I don't think I have to tell you what's gonna happen if you don't." I watched as Shiro's eyes went wide as I began to count down. Not one of my friends ever took that threat any way but seriously, they new the moment I started counting down if I got to six they better hope they can run fast. Of course by the time I got to five he was sputtering out a reply.

"F-Fuck o-okay!"I watched as Shiro took a deep breath before he continued.

About fifteen minuets later of sitting and listening to Shiro go on about his feelings for Ichigo and how by time he had wanted to tell us both he had dug him self in so deep that he was to scared to get out, I was ready to throw myself out the nearest window. I felt so sick to my stomach and so pissed off that I didn't know what to do with myself, not to mention Ichigo hadn't said a single word since he started and refused to look at me, well isn't this about as fun as shootin your self in the face!

"I'm so fuckin sorry man, I never meant for this to happen."Those words right there snapped me out of my daze.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Of course you meant for this to happen! You had fucking planned for it to happen for god sakes, don't go backing out of your great master plan now Shiro, fuck the only reason why where sitting here right now is because you got caught!"I shouted as I banged my fist into the couch.

"I know that! What I meant was I never meant fer ya or Ichi ta get hurt! I never wanted ta lose ya as a friend!"He screamed back at me and I watched as Ichigo finally moved to look at Shiro.

"Then why'd ya do it man? Why risk our fuckin friendship!"I asked calmly but I already knew the answer before he even said it.

"If our positions where reversed don't tell me ya wouldn't have done tha same thing….Maybe differently but not to far off."I let out a long hard sigh as I scrubbed my hands over my face, for the love of fucking god this had gone from complicated to just fucked in a matter of days.

_*****_** So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border, Take a look around or come test the water, We won't stop 'till we see the morning, So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits…Turn on, turn on the ignition, Everybody, Come on, come on and turn on the ignition***

Both me and Shiro turned to Ichigo as his phone went off, we watched as he cursed and he grabbed for his phone and checking the caller ID before answering it.

"Tosh?" My mind reeled as I heard the name come from the strawberry, Tosh, Tosh, why the fuck did that name sound so familiar but I couldn't fucking put a face to it.

"Holy shit man you serious! Fuck dude I'm sorry but….Now's not really a good time, I'm kinda dealin-"I watched as Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear as the guy on the other end fumed.

"I don't care what kind of shit your dealing with Kurosaki you get your fat ass down here now!"A deep voice called out as he commanded the strawberry to do as he was told. Damn guy sounded pushy as hell and I noticed how Shiro chuckled at the guys tone.

"Yo I'll get there when I can, like I tried to tell you before I'm dealing with some stuff…I never said I wouldn't get there sometime, fuck it's not like your going any where now right?" I watched as Ichigo rolled his eyes but I'm assuming the man agreed because with that he said a swift, cya, and hung up.

"Who the fuck was that?"I asked and I watched as Ichigo put the phone back into his pocket and then brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"That was my friend Toshiro, he used to go to our school but he left last year to go over seas and now he's back and he was just callin to get me to come over to Renji's."Ichigo explained as he picked up his empty beer bottle to throw it in the recycling. Ya I know out of all the fuckin people that recycled, Shiro was the last one on my list that I thought would ever do that shit. I actually laughed at him when he explained he was just doin his part to help the environment, ahh good times.

"Well why don't you go?"I asked and I watched as he flicked a confused gaze at me.

"Umm….Hello…"He said as he waved his arm around the room to explain himself and I just shrugged my shoulders and stood letting myself have a good stretch.

"Right now…I don't really have anything to say….Or rather I don't really know what ta say so I'm just gonna go home eat, drink and go to sleep and then in the morning go to the gym to pound out some of my anger and then maybe we can talk more."I announced as I began to place my boots back on and when I did I turned to see both Ichigo and Shiro standing and nodding, not that I thought they would disagree with me.

"Then….We'll all talk more later?"Ichigo asked as he scrunched his work shirt in his hands and I watched as Shiro nodded, not being able to reach my gaze. I quickly pulled on my leather jacket and opened the door and waited for Ichigo to walk out before I did the same.

"I'll text you tomorrow Shiro."And with that I closed the door not allowing either Ichigo or Shiro to say anymore. As I turned and looked at Ichigo I noticed he was biting his lip and had his head bent down well he fiddled with that damn shirt. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the elevators and pressed for them to come. Thankfully they where there within a second and we both hopped in.

It was a silent trip down to the first floor and I couldn't help but be reminded of the car ride that we had today. As we both stepped off of the elevator Ichigo cursed as he finally realized how heavy the rain really was. I let out along sigh as I craned my neck back.

"Why the fuck out of all the days does it have to rain like this when I have my motorcycle."I cursed as I began the short walk to the double doors that lead to our doom with Ichigo quickly following step. We both walked the short distance to our vehicles not bothering to run because the rain was that hard. By the time we got there we where both drenched and I watched as Ichigo turned to me, dripping wet. His shirt was now a second skin as where his pants well his spiky hair now laid hanging over his black head band, dear sweet baby Jesus.

"Do you want a ride? I mean I know where already drenched and you probably don't want to deal with me right now but it's dangerous to ride your bike in this kind of weather, it'll be fine if you leave it here for the night, I've done it before with my car."Ichigo announced over the hard rain and all I could do was eye his lips, watching the water trickle down from his eye lashes to the tip of his nose and then to those sexy lips. The lips I had been dieing to kiss the moment I met him, the lips that Shiro had kissed at least a thousand times. Suddenly a burst of jealousy raked through my body at the thought of how Shiro had stolen Ichigo's first kiss, well his first gay one any way not to mention his virginity. I could have had all that if it wasn't for him.

"G-Grimmjow?"He stuttered out and I watched as a soft blush lit up his cheeks and I couldn't help myself. Within a second I had him pinned against his car with my hands on either side of him as he watched me with wide eyes.

"Gr-Grimmjow what are you-"

"You have feelings for me right? You said it your self that you've had feelings for me the moment you laid eyes on me."I announced and I saw him nod his head almost sheepishly and I swallowed the thick thump in my throat.

"Then I deserve a kiss, I deserve at least one consider all the shit that's been pulled and everything that's happened. It's not fair that Shiro's had you all this time."My voice trailed off near the end as I watched him for an answer. Deep cyan eyes searched his honey brown eyes for some sort of answer and I was rewarded for my patients when he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulling me down just before our lips could me.

"Just one?"He asked softly and I watched as his heavy lidded eyes went from my eyes to my lips and I nodded.

My mind nearly exploded when he brought his lips to mine, so soft and so sweet and so much better then I thought it could ever be. I felt as he ran his hands into my hair, tangling his fingers into the damp strands as I pushed closer to him. The fire this kiss was creating was getting sent straight to my groin and I moaned out when he gently tugged on my hair. I let my tongue flick out over his bottom lip and instantly getting permission as his tongue dove out to tangle with mine. I think my ears started bleeding when his sweet moans hit them as I bucked my hips and our erections rubbed together. I quickly slid my hands down his wet body to his ass and relished in the soft whimper I got as I squeezed his surprisingly tight ass, oh god I can only imagine that's not the only thing that's tight down there.

After what seemed like forever we finally pulled away, our foreheads resting together as we struggled to catch our breath. I let a low chuckle out when I watched him moan out as I ground my hips into him and then letting a low growl out as he ran his hands down to my butt to give it a nice squeeze.

"Damn Ichi…"I mumbled out as I brought my head to the side and felt him shiver as my warm breath danced across his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of doing that."I purred out and I smirked when I felt his hands grip me tighter. Some where deep, deep, deep, very fucking deep down inside of me I knew what I was doing right now was wrong and that with the situation at hand I shouldn't be doing this but right now my mind was giving Shiro a giant middle finger and telling him he could go fuck himself.

"Grimm."Oh god yes I wanted to hear him scream that.

"How badly I've wanted to do this."I mumbled as my tongue flicked out to run down his already soaked neck.

"And this."I then began to place butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder and I quickly pulled away the strap of his muscle shirt to give me more to work with. I bit down onto his shoulder earning a long low moan from him as I began to suck on the abused skin.

"O-Oh god Grimm, w-we can't d-do this…S-Shiro."I quickly brought my hand down to cup his growing arousal to get him to stop speaking. Less speaking and more moaning that's what I wanted to hear.

"Just stop thinking Ichi and enjoy it, I know you want this too."My husky voice fell to his ear as I continued to massage his erection earning soft moans and mewls of pleasure from my sweet berry. Oh fuck he sounded so damn hot, I wanted more.

My hand quickly flew up to the buttons on his pants and within a second I had them undone and was shoving my hands into his pants and pulling out his erection.

"O-Oh fuck Grimm, n-no….T-This isn't what I wan-Ahh!"I listened as he moaned as I slid my nail along his slit and his hand quickly came up to fist my jacket.

"If you don't want it so bad then why aren't cha fighting me?"I chuckled out as I listened to him whimper as he tried to stop his hips from jerking forward and he pressed a week hand to my chest.

"Your mouth is saying no but yer bodies saying yes Ichi, just let it go."I murmured into his ear and I watched him shake his head as he panted.

"P-please sto-mmm Grimmjow…."He quickly moaned out as I squeezed him tight and not long after I quickly picked up the pace and he was well on his way to the end.

"S-St-Stop o-or I-I'm gon-"I cut him off once more as I smashed our lips together. I felt as his hand came up to try and push me away but I just grabbed it and held it away. He finally let one last moan out into our kiss as he came, thankfully it shot out and not on either of us so nothing got messy. I quickly placed him back into his pants and zipped him back up as he caught his breath. As soon as I was done though a fist connected with the side of my mouth knocking me off balance, luckily I caught my footing before I landed on my ass.

"Ow what the fuc-"

"What the fuck do you not understand about no and stop?"Ichigo shouted and I watched in shock as he stood there fuming.

"Huh?"I said dumbly as I rubbed my face.

"You couldn't have just left it at a kiss, you had to take it to the next level!"He shouted and I instantly fumed.

"Whoa don't blame all this shit on me you where just as into it as I was!"I shouted back and I saw as his eyes went from anger to hurt.

"Of course I was but that doesn't mean I wanted this to happen, not like this! I told you to stop!"I couldn't help but scoff at him and later I would be punching myself for the next words that flew out of my mouth but at the moment I didn't care.

"Oh stop being such a fuckin girl Kurosaki, it's not like I fuckin raped you or something."I hissed out and I watched as his eyes went huge and his whole body began to vibrate with anger.

"Fuck you Grimmjow."His voice was absolute venom as he stomped over to his car opened the door and within seconds he was speeding away, leaving me in standing in the rain, completely soaked and feeling like I just fucked up my only chance I probably ever had of winning him over. The kiss was amazing, with out a doubt the best kiss I have ever had but I had been selfish and jealous and wanted more. But not even that amazing kiss can take back what I just did and said. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and as I glanced down at the ground I noticed that Ichigo had dropped his work shirt on the ground. It was now soaking wet just like me but as I brought it up it still had a subtle hint of his cologne on it and I closed my eyes as I fell on to my hunches and clenched the shirt.

"FUCK!"

**XXX**

His words wouldn't stop reeling in my mind, it was like a damn CD player playing the same damn tune over and over. The way his harsh voice cut through me like a knife, laced with such venom and anger the way my name rolled off his tongue like I meant nothing to him.

_"Oh stop being such a fuckin girl Kurosaki, it's not like I fuckin raped you or something."_

"Oh my god would you shut the fuck up!"I screamed as I clenched the steering wheel. I mean who the fuck says something like that? My god that was just so wrong and hurt so bad. I couldn't help but breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled up to Renji's house, it was the first place I thought of.

As I knocked on the door I could feel tears stinging at my eyes and I couldn't and didn't really want to fight them. I didn't fucking care if I was being a girl, this shit was so fucked up and I had no fucking clue what to do with all these damn emotions, I was so fucking confused.

"Oh Ichi its…Whoa man what the fuck happened?"I watched as Renji's eyes went wide at my drenched appearance, ya I looked like a fucking prize didn't I?

"The rain."I mumbled as I stepped in and I kicked of my shoes. The moment the warm air hit me though my body started to shiver, I would surely get sicker then hell for that stunt we pulled in the rain, fucking lovely.

"Oh shit dude you need to get dried off and war-"Renji's words fell silent as I just shook my head no.

"Ichi what happened man? Did it not go so well?"At his words I finally broke down everything came to the fore front and I couldn't hold back. Silent tear's spilled down my cheeks. At least if I cried I was going to be silent about it.

"Ah fuck, Tosh! Hisagi! Get down hear and bring some towels, dry clothes and booze well your at it!"Renji called as he went to take off my shirt and I shot him a confused look.

"Dude we gotta get you out of these wet clothes or else you're gonna track water all through out the damn house and that'll just be a big pain in the ass."He explained and I nodded my head and began to strip down until I was in nothing but my birthday suit. I didn't really care if the guys saw me naked, we had all seen each other naked a million times, even walked in on each other having sex a couple times, nothing was a secret among us guys.

"Holy shit what happened?"Toshiro's deep voice rang out as he quickly ran to me and handed me a towel to dry my body as he began to dry my hair, man team work ya gotta love it eh?

"How about we get him dried off and into some warm clothes and then after we get some alcohol into him he'll explain things. How does that sound man?"Renji asked and I just nodded, yes alcohol sounded great right about now.

After about five minuets I was finally dry and in warm clothes as I watched Hisagi come out with a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders to keep me warm. I felt his warm arm come around me and gently rub my side and I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

Hisagi was the best for this kind of stuff because out of all four of us he was the most gentle and kind. Of course that didn't make him a push over by any means and we all knew you never got him angry because then the horns came out. But for the most part Hisagi was gentle, warm and loving, almost like the mother of the group, of course he'd probably murder me if I ever called him the mother of the group but still, that's how I felt he was.

"What happened Ichi, was it that bad?"His soft deep voice rang out and I could only nod.

"Okay so Renji filled me up to speed when we were making drinks, here Ichi."Toshiro announced as he handed me a tall glass filled with some form of blue alcohol. The color only reminded me of that blue haired bastard at I quickly chugged the drink back before I went into a full blown tale of what happened from the moment I got to Shrio's to the moment I drove away from Grimmjow.

About twenty minuets later all three men where sitting with there mouths hanging open and eyes wide as I finished my story, by now I was near tears once again but I held them back. I watched as Renji shook his head and downed the rest of his drink and stuck out his hand for my glass, quickly Tosh and Hisagi both downed there's and handed them to Renji as well and he went back into the kitchen to make more.

"Wow…What an asshole…"Hisagi mumbled and I assumed he was talking about Grimmjow.

"I mean I just can't believe he would even bring up the idea of raping you! That's just wrong!"Yup he was talking about Grimmjow.

"Pfft, asshole? More like prick, the guy couldn't just be happy with a first kiss could he? No he had to go and ruin it with that shit."Toshiro scoffed out and I couldn't help but smile, it was so good to have Toshiro back, I missed him a fuck of a lot.

"Tosh is right, I mean don't get me wrong I understand it must be fucking hard and all to wait for that long and then to finally get it your like holy shit but if someone tells you to stop then ya need to fucking stop. Not to even mention what he said to you was utter bullshit man, fucking prick move…..Lets go kick his ass!"Renji declared as he passed around our drinks making me snort into mine, oh ya because that will fix things.

"Oh ya because that will fix things idiot."Tosh grumbled out making Renji stick his tongue out at him like a child and then causing Tosh to roll his eyes at him and announce how much of a child he was but before things could get out of hand I spoke up.

"Okay children enough….I know how much of a prick Girmmjow is but at the end of the day I still have feelings for him and for Shiro….What the fuck do I do?"I asked and with that they all fell silent as they each took a nice long sip of there drinks.

"Fuck them both then take the one whose better in the sack."

"Renji!"The three of us called out causing him to jump.

"What geez, just trying to lighten the mood, shit my fuckin bad!"See this is why I went to either Toshiro or Hisagi for advice.

"I think you should just forget about both of them."Hisagi mumbled and all of our eyes landed on him and I watched as his eyes shot up to me and mumbled a soft sorry.

"I'm sorry man I just don't see there being a happy ending for anyone in this, in the end someone's going to get hurt, now unless you know that Grimmjow or Shiro is the one for you I personally don't think you should take either of them….I mean you've gone this far with out really having them maybe you can still do it."He explained and I couldn't even believe he was saying this.

"I mean there's only five more months of school left and then were done and off to university and most likely will never see or here from them again….Now lets say you do keep in contact well at least with this choice you know that maybe you can still be friend's with them and not loose them completely….I dunno this is just my thoughts."My mind slowly wrapped it self around HIsagi's words and the more I listened to them and replayed them in my mind the more they began to ring true.

"But what if I regret not going for him?"I asked and the three of them just shook there heads.

"Go for who?"They all asked and my eyes went large at there question.

"I dunno."I mumbled and I watched as Toshiro came over and sat next to me.

"It's okay that you don't know Ichi, where only in high school for fuck sakes. I mean the only thing really on our minds right now is sex. Where immature, restless people moving from person to person not really caring or understanding what the word love really means. This isn't the end Ichi at least this way you get to try and stay friends with them and they get to keep there friendship. Yah in the beginning it's gonna hurt but after time the wounds will heal and in no time all three of you will be on your feet all over again."Toshiro explained as he rubbed my back.

"Ya it just sucks you know."I announced and I watched as they all nodded there heads.

"Well if that's that then I might as well drown what sorrows I have in the rest of the alcohol."I said with as bright a smile I could muster and I watched as my three best friends brought there glasses up to mine and cheered and with that I spent the rest of the night drowning my broken heart in my new found friend, tequila.****

A/N: First things first so I know it sounds bad right now but what did you really expect for it to go all smoothly and everyone would be all happy dappy? Lol not by a long shot! I mean I really like how I made Toshiro explain things, they are only highschool students after all, so young and naive.

And just so you know there's gonna be at least a year jump from this chappy to the next okay? Because that's how I roll people! But don't worry your pretty head's everything will be explained to you at some point or another! Hope you like and as always please review! *runs off to bed to catch some Z's*

XoXoXo-Caitie X3 


	6. Let's start fresh

**A/N:Okay so today was supposed to be me getting out the next SAV buuut I after I wrote and put out the last chappy of TYLT I became a little worried about how people where going to take the whole 1 year jump thing so I was like, well damn might as well get this out first and see how people like it. BUT I am going to get SAV chappy out tomorrow and then the next of OINE…After I finish my fashion assignment that is…*Face palms*Damn….Okay so I got a lot a head of me but they will get out there I promise! Lol**

P.S. I have the mention of Frosh week in this and for those of you who don't know what frosh week is in University well in Canada that is, it's basically the week before school starts, shit loads of parties, concerts, games and basically a whole week for first years to get to know the school and new students and of course get drunk, just so you know :D! ….I dunno what they do in Japan but that's what we do here in Canada so Huzzah!

Please Review ! X3

Warning: Some Ichigo….With a new character! BUMP BUMP BUHHH! X3!

My heart felt like it was trying to rip out of my chest with how hard it was beating and I couldn't help the shit eating grin I had plastered on my face as we pulled up to the new school. This was going to be my first year of University and I couldn't help as my thumbs drummed against the steering wheel in excitement. Me, Renji, Hisagi and Toshiro had all already new what school we wanted to go to since we started highschool, it had the best auto program for me and Renji, arts program for Toshiro and computer gaming program for Hisagi. We all decided that it would be best to live on campus because it would make things easier for all of us in the long run. Instead of rooming in the dorms though we choose to room at one of the dorm houses, it was cheaper and this way we all got to be together and get to meet knew people with out having to go through the awkward process.

"So are you excited to start your first year of University Ichi?"I glanced over at the man that was currently sitting in my passenger seat. Renji, Tosh and Hisagi had all taken Renji's car because it was bigger but me and Kaien took mine.

Kaien is my senior at the University and also new boyfriend….Could I really call him my boyfriend? I mean I dunno we had just had our second date the other day and he's the first person I've gone on a date with since high school and the whole Grimmjow/Shiro thing. It wasn't until after school I had started rebuilding myself where my sex life was concerned and it wasn't till just this month when I met Kaien that I've started to rebuild my love life. For the last few months of high school I was completely single, didn't date, have sex or even remotely think about men. We had all agreed grudgingly that we should just move on, of course little did I know at the time that that meant I would be completely ignored and forgotten by both Shiro and Grimmjow. I guess they thought the less contact we had the better, now I had expected this from Grimmjow because we were never really that close but not from Shrio, that just plain hurt.

"Ichi?"Kaien's deep voice snapped me out of my daze and back to reality.

"Huh?"I asked dumbly and then quickly apologized for not listening.

"I asked you if you where excited to be starting University?"He asked with a slight chuckle and I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks and gave him a quick nod as I turned off the car.

"Did you want to head in and start to set up your room or did you want me to show you around the school?" He asked me as we hopped out of the car and I beeped it as Renji and the others pulled up next to us in the drive way. Our house was right across the street from the school so it made it incredibly convenient.

"Well it doesn't look like anyone's here yet except us, might as well set up my room so it'll be ready for tonight."I shrugged and I watched as I large grin spread across his face.

"Ohh and what's tonight Ichi? Do you mean to get it ready for me, your beloved Senpai?"Kaien joked as he nuzzled into my cheek like a cat causing my face to heat up as he teased me.

"Baka, I meant to get it ready so I can sleep in a clean room, not get it ready to for you _Senpai_."I laced the word Senpai with a good deal of sarcasm as I shoved him away and stalked up to the house.

Kaien loved to tease me and sometimes I was amazed he was two years older then me with the way he acted. All in all though he was sweet and giving and unbelievably understanding, he knew all about the whole Grimmjow and Shiro thing and told me we could take it as slow as I wanted, he was still dealing with stuff from his last relationship as well. Kaien wasn't full out gay, he was bisexual and the last person he dated had been a woman, she ended up leaving to go to school in America so they had to break up. I liked this because we both understood each others positions and decided to take things slow, another reason why I wasn't sure if I could call him my boyfriend yet.

"Yo strawberry, what are ya guys doin?"Renji called and rolled my eyes at the damn nickname and just went in on ahead but I heard Kaien chuckle and answer for me.

My eyes lit up as I walked into the large house and I felt like a kid in a candy store. This house was fricken huge, it had ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, 1 huge kitchen, a back yard and pool, dinning room, living room, study and rec room. All furnished and built to perfection, you had to share a bathroom with the person you roomed next to but I wasn't freaked out because I was sharing it with Kaien. Now usually this huge house was given to people who had asked for it way ahead of schedule but luckily when I first met Kaien it was on my tour of the campus and he was our tour guide. I later got into a conversation with him and mentioned that me and the guys where still looking for a place, lucky us there was actually six spots left in the house he was running this year. Of course after we saw the house and was told how much the rent was we immediately grabbed it and announced that he was our new best friend.

I quickly ran up to my room and I couldn't hold back my giddiness any longer. I immediately began jumping around like a giant moron and then flopped onto my bed and kicked my feet into the mattress. I couldn't believe I had finally made it to University, fucking awesome!

"Well aren't we just the cutest thing evarr!"Kaien's deep voice echoed through out the room and I felt my face lit up as I felt him pounce on top of me and began to tickle me.

"Are ya that excited to have sex Ichi?"

"B-Baka! N-N-Not Sex!..."I huffed out between loud giggles as I tired to wiggle my way out but was effectively pinned down as Kaien began to torture my ticklish sides.

"S-Stop Kaien!"I begged and I only listened to him chuckle as he finally let up on the tickle attack.

"Oh god I thought I was gonna die you jerk!"I shouted and I just watched as he grinned down at me and brought hi face close to mine, deep aqua green eyes gazed into mine and my breathe hitched as he ran his smooth lips over mine, god I loved his eyes.

"Mmm Ichi do I get my kiss now, I've been a good boy and waited for it all day."He asked in a soft voice and I nodded and let a content sigh escape as contact was finally made. My eye's fluttered closed as his grip finally loosened on my wrists and he brought his hand down to cup my face well the other slid teasingly underneath my shirt and up my toned stomach until he reached my nipple giving it a gentle rub. I quickly tangled my hands into his raven colored locks and locked my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm Kaien the door…."I murmured as we pulled apart for air as he continued to kiss down throat and then pinched my nipple causing me to moan.

"The others have gone to check out the school, they won't be back for a while."He murmured as he licked the outer shell of my ear.

"So make as much noise as you want Ichi."I moaned out as I shivered from his words. Damn he was so hot when he talked to me like that. It was so weird dating someone older then me, I had always dated someone the same age but even though it was only two years it just made him that much more sexy. Now we had yet to have sex, like I said we were taking it slow but the other night we had fucked around a little and dear got it was so damn good, this man was a god with his mouth.

"You taste so good…"Kaien announced as he removed my shirt and began to lick and suck every inch of skin he could get. I couldn't help the moans I let out as he got lower and lower to his prize. I eagerly bucked my hips and whined when he pulled away, causing him to laugh.

"A little eager are we?"His husky voice asked and I blushed fiercely but nodded. For some reason when I'm with Kaien and were doing stuff like this I almost feel like a virgin all over again, I think it's because I'm worried that I'm not going to be good enough. I know two years aren't much but he still knows more then I do, not to mention he's been with men and women, were I never had sex with a woman only the basic make out session. But what if he likes women better and he ends up going back to them like Ishida did? Damn, that would suck.

"Ahh!"My eye's quickly shot open as I felt him lick up my erection, effectively breaking me out of my worry.

"You're thinking to much Ichigo….Don't think just relax and enjoy."He said with a slight smirk and I watched sea green eyes look back at me as he brought his tongue out and dipped it into the slit, moaning as he collected a sample of my pre cum onto his tongue. He quickly wrapped his lips around the head to get more and I let my head hit my pillow as my hands went in search of his hair.

"Ah fuck S-Senpai!"I felt him chuckle around my member sending delicious vibrations up my shaft. Yes Kaien thought it was so funny how even though we were dating I stilled called him Senpai every now and then, he said he found it adorable which only made me feel like I was two but I couldn't help it if I wanted to show respect to my upper classmen, damn bastard.

"I-I'm gonna cu-cum…"I announced through heavy breaths and I watched as he deep throated me and I came the moment his throat muscles closed around me.

"F-Fuck!"I moaned out as he milked me dry and not leaving a drop behind.

"Was that good my precious Kohai?"He asked with a knowing smirk and I scowled at him.

"Yer pushing it."I grumbled as I sat up and tucked myself back into my pants.

"What I'm just following suit as you do."He announced with mock hurt and I scoffed at him as I climbed off the bed.

"I call you Senpai out of respect you call me Kohai to get under my skin, I'm starting to think I'll just fore go the whole Senpai shit and just call you Shiba-kun."I announced and I watched as his eyes went wide as he went to move off the bed.

"Oi! You better not-"

"Oi what you baka? Sit down and enjoy because this is all you get."I announced as I pushed his dumbass back onto the bed. I quickly got onto my knees and spread his legs so I could move in between them.

"O-Oi Ichi…You d-don't have to it's only been-"

"Do you not want me to?"I asked as I felt my stomach drop, it was one thing to give but to receive was different….Did he not want me to touch him? All last night when we screwed around it was only me who was getting pleasured and as I much as I tried to do things to him, he would always just tell me to sit back and relax which was extremely weird for me.

"Of course I want you to…it's just…."I watched as a light blush dusted his face and he scratched his nose and looked away from me.

"Just what? Is it because I'm a guy?"I asked and his eyes snapped back at me and he shook his head.

"God no Ichi, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't like you like that, um hello."He explained and motioned to his hard on for emphasis and I could only chuckle as I brought my hand over it to rub him.

"Then let me do this for you Kaien….I want to so bad."I explained and I watched as he gulped and then bit his lip. Well whatever the problem was it didn't seem like he was going to tell me but at least he wasn't stopping me any more, I took that as the go ahead and quickly undid his jeans and pulled out his member.

My eyes went wide as I eyed it and my mouth began to water, damn, it was so thick and long and…Wow I was not expecting it to be that big. Holy crap that was going to be going inside me at some point…..At least I hoped so. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as I brought my tongue out to circle around his cock and I listened to him hiss at the contact. My eyes shot up to him and I watched as he bit his lower lip and a shaky hand reached up to stroke my hair, fuck this. I quickly set to work on taking in as much as I could, inch by inch.

"Fuck I-Ichi so fuckin good…."Kaien panted out and I moaned as the head of his erection hit the back of my throat and I quickly loosened my throat muscles up to take more of him in while I held down his hips to keep from choking me.

"Oh dear."My eye's flickered to the door way as a soft monotone voice echoed through out the room. My eyes went to the size of saucers as I saw who was standing there, no fucking way I must be dreaming. Ulquoirra, Grimmjow, Shiro and Stark all stood eyes wide as watched in shock as I gave head. I instantly choked and gagged and I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I quickly pulled up for air as I gasped and coughed in shock.

"What the fuck!"Kaien shouted through my coughing fit and I heard faintly as they all sputtered out apologies saying they didn't know any one was hear and they didn't know.

"I don't care just get the fuck out!"Kaien shouted and I could hear Renji's bellow of laughter from all the way up here.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Please kill me right now!

**XXX**

It had been a little over seven months since I last saw Ichigo Kurosaki, fuck it had been about a little over a year since I last spoke to him. After everything that happened between me, him and Shiro we decided to go our separate ways, of course me and Shiro remained friends and made a pact to never let something like that ever come between us ever again. We both thought the easiest way to get over Ichigo was to just let him go completely, let me tell you it wasn't as fucking easy as it sounded. It didn't finally start to get better until we left school and he was finally out of our lives for good. That is until now and how do I see him for the first time in over seven months? On his knees with his shirt off giving head to our land lord/Senpai…..Fucking perfect.

"Holy shit who was the fuckin poor saps who caught you perv's?" I listened as Renji's deep baritone voice rang through out the up stairs.

"Shut the fuck up Abarai! How the fuck where we supposed to know they where showing up I was told they weren't getting here till tomorrow!"I winced at Senpai's voice and that's when I remembered that Shiro had told him that we wouldn't be arriving till tomorrow due to some problems, but we had gotten them sorted out and when we tried to call him no once answered but the door was unlocked to the house so we just walked in and we didn't think any one was hear because the house sounded dead quiet until we got upstairs and looked into the first bedroom, lo and behold….

"Well that was awkward."Stark mumbled as he scratched his head the back of his head and all of our eyes shot to him in shock, even Ulquoirra's.

"A-Awkward? Ya that's da fuckin understatement of tha fuckin century!"Shiro scoffed out and I watched as Ulquorria just shook his head.

"Well this should be interesting, I'm going to go find a room that's not occupied and then go and properly apologize to Kurosaki-kun."Cif announced and I just shook my head.

"Trust me Cif I think he'd prefer if you didn't."I laughed and he just shook his head at me and walked away, bags in hand.

"Grimmjow, Shiro, Stark? What the fuck are you guys doin here?"Renji's loud voice bellowed and I let out a long sigh as I turned around to see the red head standing along with Hisagi and Toshiro, all eyeing us with comically wide eyes.

"Movin in what da fuck does it look like pineapple?"Shiro announced and I watched as Renji's eye twitched.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Ya heard me pineapple, or has da past seven month's of no school melted yer brain?"He joked and I watched as Renji growled at the albino before he let out a loud yelp as Senpai came up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Enough Abarai and you!"Senpai's loud voice barked out and all of our eyes went wide as he pointed to Shiro, his eyes on fire. Oh fuck buddy was pissed, don't tell me where going to get kicked out on our first day, fucking shit.

"What's your name again?"He said with a slight tilt of his head and both me, Shiro and Renji's mouth dropped open.

"What da fuck was that? Ya yell at me and then go and ask me my name what the fuck man?"

"Oi, that's Kaien-senpai to you!..."I watched as he waved his out stretched hand at Shiro for him to fill in the blank.

"Shirosaki ta ya _Senpai_."Shiro rolled his eyes as he laced thick sarcasm on the word Senpai and I snorted but then wished I could have retracted that snort as I watched fire blaze in Senpai's green eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you not only walk in on me and my boyfriend but you continue to watch us after you see what we where doing and then you have the utter nerve to be sarcastic with me, shall I show you should call me Kaien-senpai little boy."I watched as Shiba cracked his knuckles and then glared down at Shiro who's eyes went wide and then glared at the older man, god fucking dammit.

"O-Oi Ichigo, were ya goin man?"Renji suddenly asked snapping us to glance out the door and I watched as Kaien tsked and ran out the door. I couldn't help my curiosity and leaned my head out the door to listen and I watched as Renji rolled his eyes at my behavior but I quickly elbowed the red head in the stomach, earning a low grunt.

"Where are you going? I know that was awkward bu-"

"N-No Senpai its okay i-it's just that was-"Ichigo was suddenly cut off by Hisagi and Toshiro who stepped up and grabbed him.

"Sorry Kaien-senpai he just needs some air, we'll bring him back after we show him around the school!"With that the three where out the door with Renji soon following and Senpai was left standing behind shaking his head in wonder and I couldn't help but wonder.

"Oi Senpai didn't quite catch yer name what was it again?"I bellowed from my doorway and I watched as he came back up the stairs well running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Kaien Shiba and you?"I couldn't help the feral grin that spread across my face as I held out my hand to shake his. Senpai wasn't the one that interviewed me and Shiro for the house so he had yet to meet us.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, nice ta meet cha."I announced and I watched as his eyes grew large as I spoke my name. His eyes then shot up to my hair and eyes and then down to my hand, yup Ichigo had told him about me, how interesting is that.

"G-Grimmjow a-and the other boys name was Shirosaki right?"He asked and I nodded my head and then titled it to the side in question.

"What's wrong Senpai?"

"N-Nothing just thinking….You and your friend's should probably go and set up your rooms, this week is just frosh week but I'm sure you want to get that out of the way."He announced as he headed back over to Ichigo's room and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sure thing, _Senpai."_I quietly mumbled under my breath as I walked back over to my bedroom. Shiro was lying on my bed with his arms under his head as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"It's different now eh?"Shiro asked and I brought my large suit case full of clothes over and dropped it in front of my dresser.

"Ya man, I mean there's no reason why we can't do this were over him and he's over us obviously, but then again ya don't sound to sure of yer self."I announced and I watched as he shook his head.

"Naw man it's been a year after all….I was just thinkin how nice it would be ta be able ta talk ta him again…..I lost a good friend ya know?"I nodded my head as I began to place my clothes away.

"Ya it would be nice to start off fresh."I wasn't lying to him, it would be nice to start off fresh and ya know, actually get some where with Ichigo this time…Maybe even become friends, I was just worried about the damn butterflies, they where back after a whole year and that had me a little bit on edge. Shiro's loud cackle broke me out of my thoughts and I whipped my head around to see him clutching his stomach as tears formed at the sides of his eyes.

"D-Dude?"

"D-Damn t-that was just too priceless…..Fuckin first thing we see when we get here is Ichi on his fuckin knee's givin some guy head, holy fuck his expression was fuckin priceless!"Shiro announced between harsh laughs and I couldn't help but join him, it was fucking ridiculous, I just couldn't wipe Ichigo's shocked eyes from my brain.

"I mean not to mention he was face first on someone's dick, damn if I wasn't kicking myself for at least not getting some from the damn strawberry before I was now, he took that fuckin thing like a pro!"I announced after I finally calmed myself and I heard Shiro snort.

"Oh ya have no idea."He chuckled out with a large grin and I tossed a pair of socks at him which he caught.

"Shut up the fuck up and go get your room together so we can go out and drink tonight."I announced and I heard him scoff at my pushy tone but got up and headed to his room.

About an hour a half later I was finally done setting up the necessities for my room. Music, bed, clothes, school shit, computer and all my other little nick nacks where now set up through out my room and I nodded my head in approval. Well that took me way to fucking long and now my stomach was on the verge of eating it self.

"Must get food now."I mumbled to myself as I trotted down stairs to the kitchen and paused at the orange head that was currently raiding the fridge.

"Oi don't take all the good shit."I announced causing him to jump and smash his head off the top of the fridge and curse.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!"

"Open yer ears and maybe you'd hear me."I threw back at him and I watched him scowl as he pushed the fridge door closed with his foot, assuming he was satisfied with his find and headed over to the cupboard to grab a glass and then began to poor a glass of pop after he sat his peach down on the counter top.

"Hey pour me a glass to."I watched him snort but do so and I pulled out a chair at the island and sat down waiting for him to finish.

"Here."He said as he handed me my glass as he bit into his peach and I watched as the juice dripped down his chin and he quickly licked it up, damn. Fuck okay so seven months has done nothing to diminish this guys sex appeal but whatever I can handle that.

"Sit."I commanded and I watched as he paused before he took another bite out of his fruit.

"You sure are pushy for someone who I haven't spoken to in over a year."He announced but took a seat anyway.

"Ya well if I'm not yer just gonna scamper off back into yer room and hide now aren't cha?"I asked and I watched as he set a hard glare on me.

"First of all I'm not some damn forest animal, I don't scamper. Secondly I'm not hiding from you last time I checked it was you who didn't want anything to do with me."He hissed out and I just rolled my eyes.

"And I wonder why? What did you honestly think we were gonna be best fuckin friends after all the shit that went down?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"No but it still hurt all the fucking same, you I could understand but me and Shiro where fucking close so that fucking hurt a whole lot when he just up and stopped talking to me with out a word of warning."

"Ya you guys where close all the more reason why he needed ta get away Ichigo."I watched as his eyes grew wide and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"N-Nothing…It's just weird I guess hearing you call me by my name that's all…."I rolled my eyes at his reasoning and got up to go back up stairs.

"Where all goin out tonight for some drinks, you and the guys should come…..Bring yer boyfriend too, we wont bite him I promise."I announced and I heard him laugh as he thought it over.

"Sure what time?"He asked and I turned back around to eye him.

"Hmm we'll leave around nine and by the way sorry about walkin in on you and yer boy toy back there, can't help but think though I definitely missed out on somethin good."I smirked and I laughed as I watched him blush.

"S-Shut the fuck up asshole."He grumbled and I couldn't help but tease him and I came up behind him as he went to throw away his fruit pit.

"But I gotta say it looked like you where havin a lil bit of trouble gettin that big guy down…..Maybe it's a good thing we didn't get that far then because I gotta say he might have been big….But I'm bigger."I purred out into his ear and I watched him shiver and his ear turn bright red.

"S-Shut t-the fuck up pervert!"Ichigo shouted as he elbowed me in the chest and I watched as he stomped off up the stairs and slammed his door to his bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh at his anxious behavior, damn maybe this was going to be easier then I thought.

By the time nine came I was fricken itching to get out, drink and catch up with Ichigo and the others. When I first saw that Ichigo was going to be living with us it took all my self control not pick up my bags and head back out the front door and go find some where else to live. But then I remembered it had been seven months since I last saw him, a year since we last spoke and things had changed. He was now dating someone else and me and Shiro had become even closer then we were before. After everything went down we talked more with each other about what had happened about all the shit that went down and it brought us closer together. I wasn't going to go back to the way things where, I was over Ichigo and so was Shiro and from the looks of things Ichigo was over us. There was no reason why we couldn't work things out and rebuild our friendship.

"Shiro ya ready man?"I called and I watched as the albino walked out clad in all black, his white hair shinning and golden eyes glowing with mirth as he came over to me.

"Maa Grimmy-kun looks damn sexy!" I snorted as he nudged my shoulder and I gave myself one last check in the mirror. I wore a long sleeve dark green shirt with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows well a leather wrist watch sat on my wrist, along with a form fitting pair of blue jeans and my motorcycle boots topped with my leather jacket and hair styled to perfection, ya I looked damn fine.

"Damn right I do, Cif and Stark ready?"I asked and he nodded just as they came up and smirked as Stark let out a loud yawn.

"Common guys let's go grab the guys and head out."All three men paused and stared at me with confused looks before I heard Renji bellow from down stairs.

"Common get cher asses in gear men!"I rolled my eyes at the loud mouth and motioned for them to move it.

When we came down the stares Renji, Hisagi and Tosh all stood waiting for us minus Ichigo and his boyfriend and I cocked my head in confusion until I heard Ichigo grumble behind me.

"Stop it, I finally got it the way I want it stop messin with it."

"Boooooo Ichi your hair looks exactly the same it did ten minuets ago, I dunno why your so worried I'm gonna mess it up. I can't help but play with it."I couldn't stop my eye roll from Senpai's whinny voice as I turned around to eye both men.

Ichigo looked damn hot, of course he fucking did and so did his date for that matter but that was a minor detail. Ichigo was sporting a skin tight black low V neck tee shirt showing off nicely tanned chest along with a pair of white skinny jeans that hung low on his hips showing off a bit of tan skin as his shirt rode up. He had a pair of black suspenders hanging off his pants and wore a pair of calf high leather biker boots that sat loosely laced up. This man right here is the reason children are conceived, dear fucking god he makes those fucking Calvin Klein underwear models look like shit.

"Damn Ichigo what took you so long, Kaien's right yer hair looks exactly the fuckin same."Renji announced and I watched as Ichigo put on a black leather jacket that had two white racing stripes going across the chest, fuck am I drooling right now?

"Shut the fuck up pineapple lets go."I watched as his eyes flickered to mine and then slowly checked me out, he gave me a slight smirk before approving of my out fit.

"Looking good blueberry."He announced as he passed me and I heard Stark and Cif both snort at the name, did he just fucking call me blueberry? But before I could even process it Ichigo was out the door and climbing into his car, did I mention he got a new car? A cyan blue Lotus Exige, fucking sexy as car.

"This is gonna be a long night."I heard Shiro mumble and I just shook my head.

"No man this is going to be a long three years."I announced as I headed for Stark's car.

**A/N: OMG IT'S KAIEN-SENPAI! *Dies from over load of sexy men in this chappy!* Lol I was laying in bed last night going over all the men I could use for Ichigo's new boy friend and then I was like OMFG KAIEN! Lol I always forget about his smexy ass because you saw so little of him in bleach *tear***

Well I hoped you guys like this chappy and still enjoy where the stories headed, drama drama drama lol. Well now I'm off to go work on SAV *Dives into SAV mood* Oh geez I'm fricken itching to write that chappy!

Okay so I'm gonna try putting Ichi's new car right here, check it out, it's supppah sexy X3 and who do you think the color reminds you of? Hmmm? If it doesn't work plz plz tell me and I'll put it in my profile along with the others :D Oh course just remove the spaces for it to work lol

http : / sportscaradvisors. com / wp– content / uploads / 2008 / 09 / lotus-exige-blue-sports-car . jpg

Please Review!

XoXoXo-Caitie X3


	7. Drunken feelings

**A/N: Well hello there kittys it's been a while eh? *scratches back of head* ya its been a hell of a long time. I wont babble on about my huge writers block and such but it was there for a long time. I want to say thank you to the people who have read this even though it hasn't been updated in god knows how long lol and also a special thanks to my beta Tiana Misoro for helping get me back into the groove with this story ^^ This will be updated when I have the time or the sudden flare of inspiration so don't expect updates to often. Well now that that's done on with the story! **

**Warnings: Drama and a little bit of smut, hope ya like~!**

The music that pounded around me seemed to set my body into motion, making me want to move along with the large mass of people who danced against each other on the dance floor. Hips swaying to the deep beat that streamed through the speakers in the club, I tried to find my boyfriend who had gone to the washroom almost twenty minutes ago. Flicking my eyes through the crowd I searched each person, quickly becoming annoyed with the fact that it was much too dark to exactly pin point where Kaien was or if he was even back yet.

_Did he die in there or something?_

I thought to myself silently as I lifted my drink to my lips, gulping back the fruity blue liquid that remained in my glass, I got up finding myself swaying on my feet and my vision suddenly blurring at the edges. I can't remember how many of those flaming Lamborghini drinks I had but they were good and strong that's for sure. I certainly wasn't aware of how many of those blue things the bartender had given me, did it really matter? I was here to have a good time so screw the amount I induced and besides I needed it to be able to face those two that I also hadn't seen since we arrived at the bar.

"Need fresh air." I grumbled out making my way towards the exit of the flashy club.

My head seemed to dim slightly the moment my body made contact with the fresh air, filling my lungs to the brim with the crisp night air I let out a deep groan before stumbling against the brick wall behind me. Sliding down onto my ass I let out a stream of giggles not really caring who the fuck heard me, my body felt light as a feather as well as my mind and I was currently on cloud nine. I hadn't felt this relaxed in so long and I didn't care if it was from the alcohol or not, it was still nice. I had yet to really wrap my mind around the fact that Grimmjow and Shiro were here at my school, we were together again and I was assuming we were going to try and start over and give ourselves a clean slate. Personally I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, seeing the two again brought out a bunch of emotions that I haven't really been able to place, that's probably why I drank so much tonight.

"Soooo stupid." Letting my head press against the cool brick I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts begin to roam, that was until I received a rough push to my left shoulder effectively knocking me over and I opened my eyes to glare at the perpetrator. I unexpectedly came face to face with sparkling golden orbs that seemed to make my stomach do flip flops and I had to shake my head to lose the feeling. I quickly came to my senses and found that shaking my head may not be the best idea in my condition.

"Oh god so dizzy." I whined as I continued to lay on the most likely dirty sidewalk as I allowed my head to stop spinning. At least now I had something else to focus on besides the flip flops my stomach wanted to make.

"Are you drunk?" I hummed my approval at the albino's question, chancing another glance at the man who chose to take a seat next to me I let my heavy eyes roam over his lithe form, almost instantly feeling my body heat at the alluring sight before me.

"Here." Grabbing hold of my arm he gave me a good pull a little too hard and I ended up practically falling onto his lap. The scent that attacked my senses had my eyes fluttering closed and my mouth letting out a small groan, he smelt so fucking good, too good right now.

"God how much have you drank Ichigo?" Rolling my body so I lay on my back, my head in his lap I found him giving me a question glance.

"Dunno but I do know tha' your comfy and smell really good." I slurred out, bringing my hand up to lay against Shiro's chest I felt his breathing hitch before levelling back out.

"Where's your boyfriend Ichigo?"

"Hmm wha' ya don't call me Ichi no more?" I asked with a firm pout and I watched him mirror my face perfectly and I brought my hand up slowly, pressing my palm against his cheek.

"I missed ya, why'd ya have to just up and leave me?"

"God yer so drunk right now it isn't even funny."

"No I'm not!" I practically whined out, only confirming his words even more seeing as how I only whined when I was horribly drunk and wanting my own way.

"We should find your boyfriend." Grabbing my hand and pulling it Shiro began to pull me to my feet only to have me struggle out of his grasp and land on my ass, once again.

"I don't wan' to find him and I don't need your help! You'd jus' leave the moment I found 'im anyway."

"That was the plan." Shiro quietly mumbled but I heard him quite fine and he noticed right away due to that hard glare that I was now shooting his way.

"Fuck you Shiro, this is god's way of kicking ya in da ass for being a wimpy bitch. I may have wanted ya before but fuck knows I will never wan' ya again!" I practically screamed out making golden eyes widen in shock but I didn't stick around long, I quickly turned on my heel and made my way in the opposite direction.

Hoping of course that this was the right way to my house I began to stumble my way home, completely forgetting that I had driven there, not that I really cared at this point. My mind buzzed with the sudden emotion that began to drip out from me, the anger that I held towards the two men seeming to spill out of me like I had just turned on the tap full blast. Most of the anger was directed at Shiro, he was the cause of all of this from the very start. He did all of this, he left me high and dry with not even a goodbye. We went from being best friends to strangers in a matter of a day and it just wasn't fair.

"Yo kid!" Letting my gaze fall from the gray street in front of me I lifted up my head to view the taxi the sat beside me on the road. Cocking an eyebrow I watched the silver haired man wave me over.

"Ya need a ride bud, ya look like you're ready to fall over."

"I don't got much cash, only debit." I slurred and watched him shrug his shoulders before speaking.

"Where do ya live, if it's close by I'll give ya a lift for free. Better that then finding out ya got mugged and killed on the twelve o clock news."

"I live right next to ZT university." I mumbled as I stood next to the cab, and the man nodded for me to get into the back, so I did.

The entire drive home I made mumbled conversation with the cab driver, not really caring how drunk I sounded or how stupid I did. My eyes were heavy and my mind buzzed with alcohol and anger, the only thing I had on my mind was getting home and going to sleep and not waking up till I felt absolutely nothing towards the white haired bastard.

"You good to get in?"

"Ya I'm good, thanks man." I announced with a quick wave without catching the man's name, or maybe he had given me his name. Either way I didn't remember and didn't really care. Making my way up the steps to my house I carefully placed my key in the lock, after about four or five tries of course I was able to unlock the door and slip inside.

Making my way up stairs I instantly noticed one of the bedroom lights were on and I stumbled my way over, stubbing my toe on the side table that sat outside one of the rooms, having yet to be put inside. Cursing softly, or what I thought was soft I creaked the door open to find Grimmjow lying out on his bed, shirt off and in nothing more than his boxers and I found him eyeing me curiously.

"Ichigo what are ya doin' home so early?"

"I could be askin' ya the same thing." I announced before stepping into his room, tossing my coat onto the floor as I made my way over to his bed to collapse onto the soft surface.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" Letting out a low groan I raised my head from the comforter to view him.

"Stop with the questions, I don't like to sleep alone when I'm drunk." Watching teal eyes roll I propped myself up to get a better view of the man before me. Strong muscled arms lay rested behind his head, showing off the mouth-watering body to me perfectly. A tan sculpted chest rose and fell as the man breathed deeply, a sleek black panther was tattooed on the left side of his stomach, clawing into his rib cage and I didn't think twice before reaching over and tracing the detailed ink with my finger.

"Beautiful." I spoke quietly as I watched his muscles tense at my touch making me pause before continuing the action.

"Why'd you leave?" Glancing up I found teal eyes simmering with a deep heat, plump lips parted and looking all to inviting in my hazed state. There was one problem that I had when I was drunk, I love to kiss people, and anybody would do really as long as they would kiss back I was happy.

"Because I was bored, drunk, horny and couldn't find anybody tha' interested me, why'd you leave?"

"Yer so blunt." Flopping back onto the bed I quickly shut my eyes to get my mind off the gorgeous man beside me. The heat from his body was almost too hot for my liking and I decided groggily that maybe a cold shower would make me feel better.

"Where are ya goin'?" He questioned in a low tone that seemed to wrap around my body, mostly my lower half it seemed and had me shivering at the sound.

"Shower." I explained just about reaching the edge of the bed before I was pulled back on and down onto the mattress, Grimmjow now holding my arm above my head with a tight grip making me furrow my brows in question.

"Ya never answered my question."

"Wha' question?" I began to wrack my mind for what he had asked me, not being able to come up with an answer and only seeming to freeze up more when the bluenette moved closer to me. A heavy scent of alcohol washed over me along with a spicy scent of his cologne, his lips becoming more and more enticing the closer he came.

"Grimm yer drunk." I whispered, licking my lips as I spoke, trying to figure out what exactly I meant by that statement, talk about calling the kettle black.

"So are ya Ichi." He practically purred my nickname that seemed make my skin tingle in excitement.

"I missed ya, even though we never really got ta become close I still missed ya." Whispering softly as he leaned into me. I listened to a low, tiny voice in the back of my mind that was trying to scream to me to stop. To remember the fact that I had a boyfriend and even though I was drunk and so was Grimmjow this was wrong but that voice was just so tiny I didn't care.

"I missed ya to." Surprisingly soft lips met mine, shooting sparks in every which direction of my mind and practically blasting that tiny voice back where it came from. The one hand I had free shot directly into his hair, threading through the soft blue locks and I almost melted when a moist tongue peaked out to ask for entrance. Letting out a deep moan I allowed it, my body and mind becoming feverish with want while I began to react to every touch I received. He tasted like rum and something all Grimmjow, the taste had my body crying out for more.

"God." I groaned out between our kiss, the small gasp for breath was taken before we dove in for more. The world around me seemed to become white nose and the only thing that mattered was the warm muscled body above me.

"So good, ya taste so good." Grimmjow murmured against my lips before making his way down my neck, placing soft nips and kisses against the tan column, his right hand gliding up my shirt to find my nipple and tweak it, making me arch into him for more.

"Fuck, it's so hot."

"Then take it off." Even though he had told me to do it, Grimmjow didn't think twice before tearing off the thin material of my tee shirt and I quickly found my eyes moving down his body to find his boxers now forming a nice big tent. Reaching down I gave his member a firm stroke, electing a deep growl from the action.

"More." We both seemed to breathe out together and I could feel his hands fumbling with the button on my jeans, my hand easily slipping into his boxers and listened to him let out a deep moan at the contact.

"You want it?" He mumbled into my ear, making my eyes flutter closed and my grip tighten around his thick length.

"I want you inside me." The words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying and I watched him pull back from me, his eyes shining with heat and desire and I brought my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Why can't I get enough of you? I try to forget you, to not want you but you're like a god damn drug that I'm addicted to." Grimmjow panted against my lips and I moaned at his words.

"I need my fix Ichigo."

"Let me become addicted to you Grimm, make me break."

"I'll make you mine."

**XXX**

Bright light streamed through the window that sat to the side of the bed and I let out a small groan, my eyes blinking open in confusion as to why the hell my curtains weren't closed. Rolling over onto my side I came face to face with a sleeping Grimmjow, making me yelp and jump back only to connect my head with the wall behind me. This instantly had me cupping my head in pain while a dull stream of ringing echoed throughout my brain with a wave of nausea rolling its way up my throat and I had to take a deep breath to try and settle it, talk about a hangover.

"Fuck." I grumbled out as I tried to gather my bearings as to what the fuck I was doing in Grimmjow's bedroom, trying my best to remember my night last night but coming up empty after I had started drinking heavy.

"Ichi?" Pulling my hands away from my face I met the confused gaze of my newest bed mate, following his gaze that drifted down my body and it was then that I realized that I was butt ass naked.

"What the fuck?"I hissed out, trying my best to tear the sheet off of Grimmjow and onto myself only to realize I wasn't the only one naked, along with this movement came the sharp pain that ran through my ass and up my tail bone making me groan out in pain.

"God dammit my ass, what the fuck happened?" Even though I asked this I already knew the answer, I mean common it doesn't take I rocket scientist to put the pieces together and even though I didn't remember it I knew that without a doubt it happened. I could feel it on my skin, between my thighs and on my chest, could practically taste him on me and not to mention we both reeked of sex.

"Well you see Ichi when to men become horny-"

"Don't even start Grimm because your sarcasm is not going to help this at all." Watching blue eyes roll, I gave him a dark glare before letting my thoughts sink in.

"I can't believe this happened, I don't cheat, I'm not a cheater so why the fuck did this happen."

"Because you wanted it and you're not as into your boyfriend as you think you are?" Giving him a hard push, Grimmjow fell off the bed and onto the cool wood floor below and I quickly grabbed my pants that had been discarded next to the bed before quickly slipping them onto my body and making a break for the door.

_This did not happen, this is not happening_

I continued to chant in my mind before making a mad dash for my room, more than thankful that no one was awake yet or at least not in the house. When I came into my room I quickly shut my door, my body running cold at the thought of what I did, who I did it with, of all people it just had to be Grimmjow and drunk to top everything off. Back in high school I always imagined that if Grimmjow wasn't straight and wanted me that our first time would be special, amazing, the best sex of my life and yet it was this. Something I couldn't even fucking remember and it wasn't even real sex! I wasn't with him, I had cheated on my boyfriend with him when I was drunk, so drunk I didn't even know or care what I was doing.

A low groan that sounded from my bed had my head snapping up to view a sleeping Kaien. To all my horror he was cuddled into my bed almost hanging off of it while being fully clothed and he moved onto his side, moving further from the edge to snuggle his face deeper into the covers.

_Oh. My. God! Is this god punishing me for my wrong doings? To come into my room and find this, what the fuck do I do? _

Giving my head a good shake I silently made my way over to my bathroom, closing the door with a soft click I went over to the shower and turned it on, quickly discarding my pants before hoping into the steaming shower. Allowing the water to warm my tense body seemed to relax me a little bit, yet it did really nothing to help make the situation at hand go away. I knew deep down, having buried it there that my feelings still stirred for Grimmjow and even Shiro. I tried, I really did to make my feelings go away and everything was going pretty well until I saw them, everything I had worked hard to flush away came floating back to the surface.

"Fuck my life." Apparently my drunk self had no intention of pushing those feelings away, in fact he seemed to want to take a hold of them and have his fun with them and personally I couldn't blame him. At the moment I didn't know what twisted my gut more, the fact that I had cheated on Kaien or the fact that I had had sex with Grimmjow and can't remember.

Finally finishing up in the shower I lazily and quietly made my way out into my bedroom, trying my best not to disturb my sleeping boyfriend. Finally pulling out a pair of boxers, sweat pants and hoodie I threw my clothes on before giving my hair a quick towel dry and slinked out of my bedroom once again, this time in search of some much needed advil.

Making my way down the stairs I headed through the living room, coming to find that most of my house mates hadn't even made it up to their bedrooms, thank god. The only one who seemed to be missing was Shiro which had me wondering if he had even come home last night. Stepping into the kitchen I opened the cupboard for the tin of coffee to start my hangover breakfast.

"Ichi?..." Letting out a loud yelp I dropped the coffee tin before spinning around to view a very groggy Shiro who had passed out on the kitchen floor from the looks of it.

"Shiro what the hell are you doing in here?" I questioned while watching him struggle to get to his feet, finally I went over and helped him.

"Thanks." Heavy golden orbs viewed me with something along the lines of anger and I watched him stumble out of my grip, almost crashing back onto the floor.

"Shiro are you still drunk?"

"Wha' the fuck do ya care?" When exactly did he leave the freaken club?

"Shiro common let's get you to your room." Nothing was said as I led him up to his room, not remembering the last time where Shiro had actually been so drunk that when he woke up from passing out he was still drunk.

"There now take these and sleep it off." Handing him a couple advil and water I watched him take it before falling onto his bed.

"You good?" I waited but received no answer, figuring he had either passed out or was ignoring me. Letting out a small sigh I grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, making sure he wouldn't get sick.

"Ichi are ya really over me?" Glancing down at Shiro I found his eyes still to be closed and I furrowed my brows in wonder.

_Where the fuck is this coming from? He really is drunk. _

"How does that matter Shiro if-"

"Jus' answer it!" Golden eyes flashed back at me and I just shook my head.

"I dunno why you have to ask, when did I ever say I was?"

"Last night ya told me ya would never want me again." Letting out a sigh I made my way over to his door, feeling that if I stayed any longer I would probably dig myself into an even deeper hole then I was already in.

"Yeah well I said and did a lot of stupid shit last night Shiro don't take any of it to heart okay?" A small mumble could be heard from the drunken albino before a low snore sounded from the bed making me smile. Shutting the door with a soft click I was suddenly brought into a warm embrace, tender kisses were planted along the side of my neck making my body stiffen in shock.

"Where'd ya go last night Ichi, ya just left me." Kaien's voice wrapped around me, smooth and light with playfulness and felt guilt begin to bubble through me.

"I-I don't really know, can't really remember what happened after I started drinking those blue things." I mumbled out as Kiaen turned me around so I was now facing him. Cool turquoise eyes gleamed with mirth while a small smirk played on his lips.

"Aww did my little kohai drink too much last night?"

"Oi what did I say about calling me that?" I grumbled out which only had him pulling me in closer till our noses were touching, rubbing our noses together in a cute fashion that had a small blush rising into my cheeks.

"But you're just so cute I can't help but tease you Ichi."

"I am not cute, I'm a man for god sakes!"

As we bickered back and forth I began to think about what had happened last night with Grimmjow. Was it really cheating if I had no recollection of it, knowing I would never do it with a clear conscience if I was sober? I mean I obviously wasn't in my right mind at the time and yes I do admit I do still have feelings for the two but I'm working on that, trying to get over them with Kaien, so would it be wrong to pretend it never happened? I didn't want to hurt Kaien, that was the last thing I wanted to do, plus there was also the fact that that little tidbit of information that could also leave me homeless. Sorry but I had no intention of getting kicked out of my house when I had just moved here, call me selfish but I just couldn't afford it. This way Kaien didn't get hurt, I got to stay with my boyfriend and continue on with how things had been going and I get to stay living here, it all worked out.

"Hey you know you left your car at club right?" At the sudden information I couldn't stop my eyes from forming to the size of dinner plates.

"Holy fuck, oh my god we need to get it right now!" I called out while turning Kaien around and pushing him in the direction of his bedroom.

"You need to take me so I can get it right now, what I someone stole it or did something to it, fuck I can't believe I did that!"

"Calm down Ichi it'll be fine okay now go grab your keys and I'll take you right now and then after we can grab some food, sound good?" With that he brought me in for a kiss, pulling me against him till our bodies pressed together and I listened to him sigh when I threaded my fingers through his hair.

Kaien was good for me, he was strong, intelligent and understanding, what more could I ask for? It was good being with him, it made sense and it could work as long as I kept my distance between Grimmjow and Shiro. It was obvious that being friends with them wouldn't be easy, I couldn't really avoid them but that didn't mean I had to be best friends with them either. I could stick to my school work, focus on my relationship and my friends that I already have and I would be good. Why sit a worry over something I couldn't even recall? Everything would be fine, just like Kaien said.

"Mmm a little more." Kaien murmured against my lips making me chuckle softly at his sudden want. Letting my tongue slip into his mouth I hummed in pleasure at the soft flavour of citrus toothpaste that flavoured his mouth. I could feel his hands running down my back, moving teasingly slow until they came to rest on my ass, giving it a firm squeeze causing me to moan into our kiss. Suddenly I was gasping in shock when his hand quickly slipped under my pants and boxers. His long fingers slipping between my ass cheeks and giving my entrance a teasing prod.

"K-Kaien w-what are you doing?" I stuttered out as I pulled away from our kiss and leaving him grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, everyone's still asleep."

"That's beside the freakn point, what if someone did wake up?" I hissed out only making him chuckle as he suddenly pushed harder against the hole causing my back to arch against his body, his one arm holding my body in place against him.

"S-Stop Kaien I'm serious, didn't you learn anything from before?"

"He has a point senpai, not to mention I don't really want to have to walk through the house worrying that I might see my best friend with his pants down." Renji's voice came from the stair case causing us to jump apart and me to punch my idiot boyfriend in the head.

"What the fuck did I tell you, idiot!" Glaring at the red head who let out a loud cackle of laughter I walked past the now blushing male to my bedroom in search of my car keys.

_God what is with me and liking idiots?_

**XXX**

Flinging open Shiro's door I gazed down at the still past out albino, flicking my gaze over to the time I found that it was actually six o-clock at night. Rolling my eyes I jumped onto the man's bed, effectively shaking the man awake and making him groan out in frustration.

"I swear to god if that's anyone with half a brain they'll fuckin' run." Shiro growled out from under his pillow, refusing to bring his head out of the cover.

"Sorry I lost it the moment I met cha." I shot back and the moment he heard me a low groan sounded from his chest and I watched him toss the pillow away from his scowling face.

"Wha' the fuck do ya want Grimm, it better be good."

"It is good and interesting and I'm sure you'd love to know that I fucked Ichigo last night and have absolutely no memory of it what so ever, the only reason I know is because I woke up butt ass naked with him in my bed." Golden eyes started blankly at me, blinking repeatedly and I began to fidget in my seat. Suddenly Shiro let out a soft snort and I cocked a brow in question only to watch it turn into a full out blow of laughter.

"Uh dude, ya okay?" I was trying to figure out what exactly Shiro was thinking at the moment, I mean did he think I was joking?

"I-I'm sorry it-it's just so funny!" Shiro gasped out between loud spurts of laughter and I watched him wipe away tears from him eyes.

"First time ya ever kiss him ya jerk 'im off after he tells you no like fifty times, such a gentleman I might add and now ya had sex with 'im and ya can't even remember it? Tell me Grimm, your secretly a romantic at heart aren't cha?"

"Oi shut the fuck up it ain't my fault I was drunker then shit and it just happened…" Shaking his head Shiro propped his chin against his hand as he stared at me, a small smirk on his lips.

"No Grimmjow nothin' with ya just happens, ya still have feelings for 'im don't cha?" His words suddenly had my stomach dropping and it was then that I turned away from the albino.

I had gotten over him hadn't I? I had fucked people till the fuckin' cows came home, dated around with some to pass the time, worked my ass off at the shop and did my best to patch up my friendship with Shiro. Where in any of that had Ichigo entered my mind, not once…..Okay I'm a fucking liar, I thought about him a lot, more than a lot and every damn time I saw him at school it was like a nail in the chest not being able to talk to him. I had made a promise to myself that the moment I got to university things would change but now Ichigo's here and as much as I want to try things with him again I just can't do it without screwing up again.

"Fuck Grimm it's only been one night and ya already fucked 'im, at least I kept it together."

"Shut up I'm not the one still sleeping at six in the freaken evening."

"Ya never answered my question but I already know that answer so it's fine but now I gotta ask, what's goin' on with 'im and the douche?" Giving a soft shrug I pushed myself up against the head board of the bed.

"I caught the making out so I'm assuming he didn't tell him shit, maybe he thinks it doesn't count because he can't remember it or something."

"Ooh we should totally fuck with 'im." Cocking a blue brow I waited for Shiro to elaborate.

"While I mean think about it, he cheated on Kaien with ya and we both still have feelings for 'im and I'm sorry to tell ya man but we gotta face the music. Unless were somewhere far away where we can't see 'im or talk to 'im these feelings aren't goin' away, so why don't we do somethin' about 'em." I couldn't help but shake my head at the albino, as much as what he said was true I still didn't understand where the fuck he was going with this.

"I don't get what you mean, you mean we both go after him? Shiro that's just going to end bad."

"Not if we share 'im." The grin that Shiro was wearing at this very moment was in danger of tearing his face in two. Allowing his words toss around in my mind for a bit I couldn't help but be a little curious as to what my idiot of a best friend was getting at. Letting my trade mark grin spread across my face, showing Shiro that he had my finally caught my curiosity.

"So tell me, what exactly did you have in mind?"

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it *coughs* I mean the idea of a crackish story where the two both get Ichi, you'll either love the idea or hate it so let me know ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


End file.
